


Mirror, Mirror

by Donatellosgirl36



Series: Bound [12]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donatellosgirl36/pseuds/Donatellosgirl36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donatello is trapped in a world where Leo leads assassins, Raph is the heir to an empire, and Cat leads a rebel army. Where is Mikey? And can Don get home before the separation sickness kills both him and Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my current work. It is incomplete as of this date, however, I should remedy that before the end of the year. Once this site is caught up with ffnet, 
> 
> I know alternate universes can get a bit confusing, so here is a list of the characters and their counterparts.  
> Donatello - Rasputin  
> Leonardo - Napoleon  
> Raphael - Genghis  
> Michelangelo - AttilaI will be updating them at the same time.

Donnie shook his head. The bright light that had seized him began to dissipate. His senses still felt raddled. “Must’ve crossed the wrong wire.” He muttered trying to focus on the world around him. He clutched his head willing away the swaying of the colors and light. He closed his eyes and opened them again, finally able to focus on the tatami mat beneath him.

He held out his hands and stared blankly at the metal gauntlets that covered them. “What in the world is this?” His eyes followed the chainmail that covered his arms to the broad chest plate. At his waist hung both a katana and a kodachi. His shoulders were covered with spikes and on his head was what appeared as a crown. He wondered momentarily if he was dreaming, but the armor felt all too heavy, too real.

He tested the bond between him and his mate. Sarah felt near, but the bond itself felt muffled and dull. Almost as if she was there, but yet not there. Slowly he put the pieces together. He’d been working on the dimensional portal for Kala. They hadn’t heard from Zak or Dask in a while and she had started to worry. But the old portal had been destroyed years ago in the hurricane, so he was trying to rebuild it. _I must have accidently sent myself to an alternate dimension._

“My lord?” A male voice called from outside the room.

Donnie frowned. “My lord?”

“Are you ill, my lord? Do you wish me to fetch your brother?” The man asked.

 _My brother? Yes, there has to be doubles of my brothers here too_. He cleared his throat and used his most authoritative voice. “Yes, fetch my brother.”

“Yes, my lord.” The man hurried away to do his bidding.

Don removed the crown, which was no more than a simple golden ban. _So, we’re some type of royalty here. Fascinating._ He grinned. “Mikey’d love this.” He examined his surroundings. The room he was in was large but sparse, no real furniture to be seen. He frowned. Why hadn’t he shown up in his counterpart’s lab? He didn’t have time to wonder as heavy footsteps came down the hall outside the shoji screen that acted as a door.

A moment later it was being pushed open, by what appeared to be Leo’s counterpart. “Brother, are you alright?”

Donnie blinked at him. He was dressed in similar armor and on his head rested a golden ban as well. Besides the lack of his ninja mask the only difference between this Leo and his was a long scar on the left side of his face.

Donnie’s silence must have lingered too long because the other turtle frowned. “Ras?”

Donnie raised an eye ridge. “Ras?”

This made Leo’s counterpart frown deeply. He knelt in front of him. “Yes, Rasputin.”

“Who’s that?” Donnie asked.

The other turtle turned to the manservant that was knelt just outside the shoji screen. “Call Genghis, bring him here.”

The man paled and trembled. “But my lord-“

The turtle growled. “Do as I say!”

The man scrambled to his feet. “Y-yes, my lord!” The man disappeared down the hall.

Leo’s counterpart pushed the screen closed and turned his gaze on his brother. He eyed him critically. “Are you injured?” Donnie shook his head. “Then why don’t you know your own name?”

“My name is Rasputin?” Donnie cringed, he knew the historical connotation. _What a terrible legacy!_ He eyed his brother. “And what is your name then?”

The elder brother frowned, his eyes softening just a bit. “You don’t….Napoleon. My name is Napoleon.” He moved a little closer to Donnie. “Listen, Ras, if you bumped your head or something…”

Donnie put his hands up. “No, no. I should explain. I’m from a parallel dimension. My name is Donatello.”

Napoleon lifted an eye ridge. “Parallel dimension?”

“Yes, you see I was working on a new dimensional portal.” He scratched his chin. “I must have triggered the dimensional shift when I wired the console for power.”

Napoleon’s eyes shot towards the door. “If that is in any way true, I suggest you keep it to yourself when Genghis arrives.”

Donnie opened his mouth to ask why, when another pair of heavy footsteps followed by three more pairs of feet came down the passage outside the room. The door was pushed open again and what appeared to be Raph’s counterpart scowled down at them. He wore similar armor but it was more decorated, edged in gold. On his head was a golden ban like the ones Don and Napoleon wore, but his shimmered with diamonds and rubies.

Napoleon turned and bowed with his head to the floor. “Brother.”

The scowl grew. “You will address me properly in front of inferior humans.”

“Yes, denka, my apology.” Napoleon immediately amended. Donnie blinked at the exchange, earning the same scowl from Genghis. Napoleon reached over and shoved him forward until his head hit the mat. “Forgive him, Genghis-sama. He is ill. It is the reason I called for you.”

Raph’s counterpart snorted, his eyes narrowing. “This had better not be some type of trick, Napoleon. I have had my fill of them. If this is an attempt to keep him from battle, I’ll have your head.”

Napoleon lifted his head. “No, I believe he has been poisoned. He’s speaking of nonsense. He doesn’t even seem to know his name.”

Genghis eyed Donnie and something flickered in the dark depths of his eyes. If this had been Donnie’s Raphael, he would have guessed it was concern. However, this Raph seemed darker and far more sinister, so he had no idea how to judge it. “Are you ill, Rasputin?”

Donnie blanked his features and asked the same question he’d asked before, but this time on purpose. “Who’s that?”

Genghis lifted an eye ridge then shifted his gaze back to Napoleon. “He may stay, but you must join the raid. The healer will care for him.”

“But-“ Napoleon started and immediately averted his gaze when Genghis growled. “Yes, denka.”

“We leave within the hour. I expect you there, Napoleon.” Genghis turned and headed off down the hall, two heavily armored guards flanking him.

“Leo, uh, I mean Napoleon I need to-“

Napoleon lifted a hand to silence Donnie. He spoke to the young manservant outside the door. “Haru, fetch the healer.”

The man bowed. “Yes, my lord.” And again he hurried away.

Napoleon waited until he was gone before he rose and shut the shoji screen. He gestured for Donnie to follow him as he crossed the room to a panel in the wall. He took one last glance around before he pressed it and it swung open.

Donnie followed him inside and gasped. The room they entered glowed with a dim light from the computer screens. “What is this place?”

Napoleon turned to face him, folding his arms over his chest. “This is your lab or what you’ve rebuilt of it since the last time Father discovered it. You really don’t remember this?”

“No, I told you. I’m not your brother. My name is Donatello. I’m from an alternate dimension.” He frowned. “And I really need to get home before the separation sickness sets in.” He could already feel the slight tinge of nausea.

Napoleon frowned. “If you’re not my brother, then where is he?”

*&*&*&*&*&*

Rasputin shook himself as the blinding white light released him. “What happened?” His hands went up to feel the soft material of the mask that lined his eyes and then he gazed down at himself bare of any weapons or armor. “What is this?” He stood up looking around the room. “Where am I? Where are my guards?” His eyes fixed on the large computer consoles that lined two of the walls. “Very interesting.”

Leo came through the doorway. “Hey, bro, want to spar? We’ve got some time before dinner.”

Donnie’s counterpart turned to him. “Brother? Where is everyone?”

Leo lifted an eye ridge at the way he worded the question. “Well, Cat and Raph are upstairs cleaning up. And Sarah went to update the hard-drive on Cat’s computer, but you know that. Mike took Kaz and Mira for a run down by the old pumping station, and Amaya and Kala are watching some silly chick flick.”

Rasputin turned his back on Leo and found himself gazing at a photo with himself, a small brunette and tiny turtle that looked astonishingly like himself. He felt his breath hitch. “How is this possible?”

Leo frowned behind him. “Don? Donnie?” He moved forward and put a hand on his shoulder. Rasputin finally looked up. “You okay, Donatello?”

 _Donatello? Is that my name here?_ Donnie’s counterpart nodded. “I’m sorry I must have bumped my head. I’m just a little dazed.”

Leo frowned. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Leo nodded. He figured if he had really hurt himself that Sarah would have been headed back downstairs by now. He shrugged. “Alright, do you feel up for a sparring match? That is if you’re not too busy. I know you’ve been working on the dimensional portal for Kala.”

Rasputin turned towards the door. “Yes, a sparring match sounds good.” His eyes darted around the room, trying to determine which massive machine was a dimensional portal. Leo turned to the door and led the way out through the living room. Amaya flashed him a smile from the couch as he passed.

Rasputin watched the two women for a moment. They seemed happy and content, a stark contrast from the women he knew in his dimension. Most of which were concubines in the emperor’s harem.

Amaya met Rasputin’s gaze for a moment and she frowned. She turned back to her husband. “Leonardo?” He stopped near the entrance to the dojo. She went to his side and lowered her voice. “Is everything all right?”

He squeezed her hand with a small smile. “Of course.” He watched her glance at his brother. “What is it?”

“I am not sure but something feels wrong.”

He chuckled lightly and kissed her brow. “You worry too much, saiai.” He released her and stepped into the dojo. Rasputin followed quietly, eyeing Amaya as he went.

Inside, Leo took up a defensive position. Rasputin frowned at him. “Why spar without weapons?”

Leo blinked. “You want to do a weapons match? Well, I guess so, but I was just looking for a little work out.”

“To spar without weapons is pointless.” Donnie’s counterpart strolled across the dojo to the weapons rack. He pulled down Leo’s duel katana.

Leo grinned. “Great idea! We haven’t switched weapons in a while. I’ll take Mikey’s spare nunchakus.” He grabbed them and stepped back to his starting point. They bowed and he went into a defensive position again.

Rasputin grinned. It appeared if one thing was constant it was their training. As they began to spar, Leo noticed the intensity in his brother’s movements and the precise way in which he used the katana.  Leo jumped clear of one of his attacks, he smiled. “Good job, Don. Have you and Raph been practicing or something?”

Amaya had stepped into the doorway watching silently. _Donatello’s soul is behaving strangely. It is not pulsing in unison with Sarah’s_.

Rasputin swung swiftly with a short jab, more often used with a kodachi. Leo blocked the first sword but the second caught his shoulder, leaving a small scratch about an inch in length. Leo grunted stepping back and placing his hand over the injury.

Rasputin grinned, lowering his weapons. “My match.”

Amaya gasped as she darted across the room. “Leonardo!” She had watched hundreds of training sessions over the past years and never had one brother injured another, and seemed so pleased with himself for doing so.

Leo frowned as she moved his hand to see the wound. “It’s okay. I’m sure Donnie didn’t mean it. He’s not used to the katana.”

Amaya’s frown was much deeper. She turned to glare at Donnie’s counterpart. But she didn’t have time to say anything as urgent voices called them from the living room. Leo and Amaya hurried through the doorway, while Rasputin followed a little slower.

Cat was helping Sarah to lie down on one of the couches, while Raph leaned against it. “What’s going on?” Leo asked.

“We don’t know. We just found her slumped against the desk upstairs.” Raph explained.

Leo glanced at Rasputin. “What’s wrong with her, Donnie?”

Rasputin moved forward, his eyes transfixed on the brunette. “I don’t know.”

“What do you mean, you don’t know!” Raph growled as his brother’s counterpart knelt next to the couch. “You know everything when it comes to Sarah.”

Amaya moved to the end of the sofa near her head. “Can you hear us, Sarah?” She stroked her brow gently.

Sarah moaned, but didn’t open her eyes. Rasputin found he couldn’t resist pressing a hand to her cheek. _Her name is Sarah. She is apparently my woman. I must admit she is very beautiful._ He stroked her hair. “Sarah?”

Slowly she opened her eyes. She blinked. The world around her seemed hazy. “Donnie? Something’s wrong…the bond…I can’t…”

“Shh, it will be all right.” He soothed. Something about this woman made him want to protect her.

The sound of the door opening to the sewer passage reached them a moment before Mikey, Kaz and Mira appeared. Rasputin stared at them for a long moment. He kept his face stoic, but his eyes betrayed the cool exterior. He was astonished at the three before him. Nothing could have prepared him for this.

Mira frowned. “Mommy?” Her eyes flicked to Rasputin and back to her mother. Her eyes narrowed. “Get away from her!” She shot forward shoving his hands off her mother. “Get away from my mommy!”

Leo gasped. “Mira, what has gotten into you?”

Her deep brown eyes locked with Rasputin. “Where’s my daddy?”

“What are you talking about, dudette? That is your dad.” Mikey pointed out.

“No! He’s not! You stay away!” Mira wrapped her arms around Sarah, while scowling at Rasputin.

Rasputin was surprised at the calmness in his tone when he spoke. “I must examine her in order to determine why she is ill.”

“No! Don’t touch her!” Mira turned and took a defensive stance, spreading her feet and balling her fists.

Leo frowned. “Mikey, will you take Mira to her room?”

Mikey handed Kaz over to Kala and took up the nine-year old. She fought him as he started down the hall with her. “No! Can’t you see! That’s not my daddy!”

“She’s just upset.” Rasputin provided as he lifted the semi-conscious Sarah into his arms and walked into the lab.


	2. The Choices Made

Donnie sat heavily in the wooden chair. The alcove they were in was suddenly stifling. “If I’m here, then he must be there in my dimension with my family.”

Napoleon frowned and Donnie found himself longing that this was his Leo. “That is not good. We must get him back. Genghis will know you are not our brother soon enough and when he does, he will execute you or torture the information he desires out of you.”

Donnie shivered. “Your world seems so much darker than ours. By the way, what did he mean by going on a raid?”

“A rebel base was located by one of Rasputin’s spy satellites. We are going to take care of them.” Napoleon said matter-of-factly.

Donnie blinked. “You mean you’re going to kill them?”

Napoleon folded his arms. “Fear must be maintained in order for the empire to thrive.”

“What empire?”

Napoleon sighed. “The empire we rule or rather our father rules.”

“Our father? You mean Master Splinter has a counterpart here as well?” Don rubbed his chin. “I guess that would make sense.”

Napoleon shook his head. “I do not know anyone named Master Splinter.”

“What about Hamato Yoshi? Maybe he didn’t mutate here.”

Again Napoleon shook his head. “No. I’ve never heard that name either.”

Donnie sighed. It had been a lot to hope for. But whoever their father was, surely he would understand Don’s predicament. “Maybe I should talk to him, explain things to him myself. Perhaps he could help get the things I need to get home.”

Napoleon snorted and Don was reminded of Raph. “No one sees the emperor except the sōzokujin.”

“And let me guess, that’s not you.” Don watched the anger grow on Napoleon’s face.

“No, Genghis is heir.”

“But shouldn’t you be? You are the eldest.”

“I defied my father one too many times.” Napoleon indicated the long cut on the left side of his face. “Genghis follows his orders without hesitation, no matter how ruthless they are.” His eyes went to a light that flashed on a panel. “The healer is coming. Stay in your room until I return. And I suggest you play the part of sick turtle well.”

As the two stepped out of the hidden space back into the large sparse room, Donnie asked the question that had been nagging at the back of his mind. “Uh, Napoleon. Where is your Mikey?”

Napoleon gave him a blank look. “Who?”

“Our little brother. You know, he’s super annoying and has way too much energy. There should be four of you.”

Napoleon looked away, but he couldn’t hide the pain that passed through his features. “He died a long time ago.”

Donnie felt his heart sink. “What! When? How?”

Napoleon still didn’t meet his eyes. “About ten years ago. It’s a long story.” The sound of footsteps alerted them to the coming of the healer. “And one I do not have the time to tell. Now lie down and be sick.”

“That won’t be a problem.” Donnie muttered as he began to feel the onslaught of separation sickness. Through the bond he could sense Sarah’s confusion and fear. She seemed to be having an even harder time than he was. He clenched his eyes closed. _I have to hurry back._

Someone knelt outside the door. “My lord, may I enter?”

Napoleon opened the door. “My brother is ill, healer. I suggest you cure him or feel my wrath.”

“Yes, Napoleon-sama.” A female responded.

Don watched his brother’s counterpart pass into the hall beyond and a young woman approach him. As she came into the light, he gasped. “Amaya?”

She started. “My lord, I had no idea you knew my name.”

He had to remind himself that this woman was not his sister-in-law, just as Napoleon was not his brother. “I must have heard it in passing.”

She eyed him critically but settled down beside him with her tray of herbs. “How may I serve you, my lord?”

“Do you have anything for nausea or possibly a sedative?”

“I do. But the manservant said you had been poisoned.”

Donnie looked away. He never was very good at lying. And he was terribly out of practice at it. It was rather useless on Sarah, who knew even before he spoke if it were a lie. “After he left, I realized I must have eaten something bad. I’m just mostly nauseous.”

She frowned. “But if it is poison, I must provide an antidote as soon as possible. Or Lord Napoleon will be angry.”

He sighed. “I really don’t think that he’d be able to carry out any punishment on you.”

She blinked. “I am not beyond his ire. Lord Napoleon ordered my predecessor execution for not saving Lord Attila.”

Donnie frowned. It appeared that even Leo could be warped by this strange world. “Tell me, healer, what do you think of my brothers?”

Her eyes widened and she scooted back to press her forehead to the mat. “My lord, please do not ask such things of me. I wish only to perform my job. I desire no trouble.”

Donnie’s frown intensified. His eyes shot to the manservant outside his door. “Haru, leave us.”

The man came to his feet. He glanced around. “But, my lord?”

“Leave us.” Donnie commanded again, trying to sound harsh. The man bowed and left down the hall. Don turned back to the woman with her head still lowered to the floor. He grasped her hand and she lifted her eyes filled with fear. He realized that she suspected that he might act immorally with her. He released her hand. “I won’t hurt you.” She sat up her face pale, but slightly calmer. “Now tell me the truth, what do you think of my brothers?”

She swallowed hard, her eyes flickering to the door. She seemed to be judging whether or not she could make a run for it. When she returned her eyes to him, he met her gaze and she resolved to answer him. “Lord Napoleon is fair for the most. He is evenhanded in judgements. And I have heard his military strategy is beyond compare.”

“And what about Genghis?”

“He is the crown prince, Mikake No Sōzokujin. He was handpicked by the emperor to command the empire after his death.”

Donnie shook his head. “No, that’s not what I meant. Tell me what he’s like.”

She shifted nervously. “My lord, please. If he were to ever hear, I would lose my head for sure.”

“Please, Amaya, tell me.”

“His wrath is only succeeded by that of the emperor.” She lowered her eyes, clasping her hands in her lap. “He is known amongst the peasants as Shi No Te.”

Donnie felt his mouth go dry. His hands shook as they covered his face. “No, it’s not possible. I don’t believe it. My brother is known…as the Hand of Death….”

*&*&*&*&*&*

Raph frowned as he watched Donnie’s counterpart disappear around the corner with Sarah. He turned to Leo. “I’ve never seen Mira act like that before.”

“Yeah, she seemed really scared.” Cat agreed.

“But she’s wrong. Right, Leo? That is Donnie?” Kala asked, holding Kaz tightly.

Leo watched the shadow move around inside the lab. “She has to be. He hasn’t done anything I’d call strange. At least nothing that would cause me to second guess him. He’s even being protective of Sarah, which is typical Donnie.”

Amaya frowned. “But there is something wrong with him. He is different.”

“And why didn’t he realize she was sick before we brought her down here?” Cat moved to stand beside Raph so he could lean on her. Although, it had been nearly eight months since his leg was broken, it still hurt some when he stood still.

Mikey came down the hall with a frown set in place. “She’s pretty upset. She keeps saying Donnie isn’t Donnie.” Amaya turned and headed for the girl’s room.

Leo watched her go then turned his gaze to his youngest brother. “You guys came back early?”

Mikey nodded. “Mira got all scared and stuff. She said we had to come home. I figured it was best, seeing how frightened she looked.”

Amaya slipped into Mira’s room and sat on the bed beside the girl. Mira sobbed into her pillow. “Why won’t anyone believe me? That’s not my daddy!”

Amaya stroked her head softly. “I believe you.”

Mira lifted her face from her pillow. “You do?”

Amaya nodded and Mira sat up to wrap her arms around her and burry her face in the woman’s chest. “I am not certain what is happening but I know there is something odd going on. I will find out for you, little Mira-chan.”

Mira wept. “Thank you, Aunt Amaya.”

Inside the lab, Rasputin laid Sarah on one of the cots. He stared at her. The truth was he had no idea what to do. He’d never had the time to learn medicine beyond first aid preformed in the battlefield. Again he looked around the room. His counterpart had obviously had the opportunity to study many areas of science. He could quickly spot natural science, formal science and even applied science in the surrounding room.

Envy grew in his heart. This was a world where he could explore every facet of himself, every idea could become reality. Here he could be anything he desired. He gazed down at the woman on the cot, her eyes still unfocused. He was a partner and a father here. Here he was free.

A thought grew in his mind, treacherous, buried for decades. _I cannot return home. I will not._

Sarah reached for him and he took her hand. “You should sleep.”

She blinked still trying to see the world past the haze of separation sickness. “Donnie, why are you scared? What’s happening? Everything seems muffled.” Her eyes strayed from him as if a memory fogged them further. “This feels familiar…but I…”

“Sleep, Sarah.” He pressed a nerve along her shoulder that sent her into dreamless slumber. He sighed. _I’m sorry but I can’t have you realizing things too soon._

“Do you need anything, Don?” Leo stepped into the room.

Rasputin turned towards him. “No. She’s sleeping now.”

Leo approached the cot. “Do you know what’s wrong with her?”

He shook his head. “I don’t know. I haven’t found anything yet.”

Leo tilted his head. “If there’s no physical sign of sickness, what does your bond tell you?”

Rasputin blinked at him and then turned away. _She said something about a bond as well._ He shook his head. “It tells me nothing.”

Leo’s shoulders went rigid. “Nothing? You’re sure?” Donnie had explained to him long ago that even when Sarah was unconscious there was always something there. He had called it a spark, a flame that could draw him half way across the galaxy and had. So for there to be nothing at all was impossible.

Rasputin glanced at him over his shoulder. “Well, nothing new.” The others stepped into the doorway just out of his line of sight.

A suspicion was now taking root in the elder brother’s mind. He decided to test his theory. “Well, maybe you should go on to bed. One of us can watch her till morning. I’m sure if she’s not feeling well, neither are you.”

Rasputin straightened up. “Yes, I suppose you’re right. I am feeling a bit under the weather myself. I’ll go on to bed.”

Raph’s roar tore through the air as he plowed into Rasputin, he pinned him against the wall across the room. “Who the hell are you? You’re not Donnie! Because there is no way he’d leave her side when she was sick! So, who the hell are you!”

Fear flashed in his brown eyes. “Rasputin.”

Mikey blinked. “What?”

“It’s my name. Rasputin.”

Leo moved closer to them. “Let him up, Raph.” Raph stepped back allowing Rasputin to stand. But he didn’t move away. “Now, talk and make it fast.”

“I am Rasputin, prince of the southern realm of the empire.”

“How did you get here? And where’s Donatello?” Leo urged.

“I don’t know the answers to either of those questions. I was preparing for battle when a white light swallowed me. I found myself here in this world.”

Sarah suddenly leaned over the side of the cot and began to heave. Mikey grabbed a trashcan and caught most of the mess. He frowned as he brushed her hair from her face. “Guys, I’ve seen this before. It’s the same thing Donnie did when Kroelon took off with Sarah that time. It’s separation sickness.”

Raph frowned. “That means if we don’t get Donnie back soon.”

“They could both die.” Leo finished.

Cat’s sharp gasp, made Raph turn to look at her. She glanced over her shoulder at their bedroom door and he frowned. He knew what she was thinking. He looked from Cat to Sarah to Donnie’s counterpart, but his question was directed more at Leo. “So how do we get him back?”

Leo turned to the cot. “Sarah can help with that, if we can get her coherent enough.” He shook her shoulder. “Sarah, can you hear me?”

She blinked fuzzy eyes at him. “Leo? Where’s Donnie? I need to…” She rubbed at her eyes. “Can’t think straight.”

Leo frowned. “We need to give her something to help her focus.”

“Sarah told me that Marina had given her an antidote for space-sickness the last time. She said it was sedative.” Mikey provided.

Leo looked around. “Where’s Amaya?”

Amaya spoke from the hall. “I am here.” Kala stepped aside letting her into the room. She strode to the bedside and frowned at Sarah’s pale face.

“Can you find her a sedative? Nothing too strong, we don’t want to knock her out, just slow down the separation sickness.” Leo stepped back as Sarah began to vomit over the side of the bed again. “And something for the nausea would probably be a good idea.”

Raph growled, still keeping his eyes locked on Rasputin. “Then what? You think Sarah can jump start the portal by herself?”

Leo turned to meet Rasputin’s gaze. “No, but with him she can.”

Rasputin folded his arms across his powerful chest. “And why should I help?”

Leo took a step towards the turtle that looked like his brother. “Because if you don’t they’ll die. Donnie would help without a second thought.”

Rasputin frowned, his eyes locking on Raphael. “As you have made very clear, I am not Donatello. And I have no desire to return to that world.”


	3. Reality Versus Perception

“I need to talk to my brothers.” Donnie started to stand, but the room began to spin. He fell back to his knees. “Damn, I thought I’d have more time.”

“My lord?” Amaya’s counterpart reached for him then seemed to think better of it and withdrew her hand.

He turned to stare at her tray of supplies. _I need something to hold off the separation sickness long enough for me to figure out a way home._ He pressed a hand to his mouth. “I need something for nausea.”

The healer shifted several packets of herbs and pulled out one. She dumped into the cup of steaming water. “This should help.”

Donnie took the cup and gave it a few tentative sips before downing it. He waited a moment to allow the turning of his stomach to cease. “This will work for now, but I’ll need something stronger later.”

She blinked at him. “May I ask why, my lord?”

Donnie wasn’t sure who he could trust yet in this world, though this Amaya seemed as genuine as the one he knew. “No you may not, just get me something stronger and leave what you have of this with me.”

She bowed, apparently used to the sudden denial of information. “Yes, my lord.” She rose to leave, setting aside another two packets of the herb she’d just given him.

“Send the manservant back.” She nodded at the order as she left.

Within a few moments the manservant reappeared. He bowed low his forehead touching the floor. “How may I serve you, Rasputin-sama?”

Donnie frowned at the name, but measured the man before him. He wasn’t certain who he could trust in this strange world, but he had a feeling this man was honorable. “I wish to be alone. Guard the door and let no one in except my brothers.”

“Yes, my lord.” Haru bowed and backed out, closing the shoji screen behind him.

Donnie sighed as he stood and moved to the secret panel. He pressed it as Napoleon had done and the door popped open. He frowned. The technique used for its concealment was rather primitive, which meant if anyone bothered to search this room they’d find it easily enough. He stepped inside and closed the panel behind him. Again he found himself in the dimly lit space, the only real light coming from the two computer monitors.

He slipped into the single wooden chair and stared at the screen for a moment. The system being used was rather rudimentary. It was one he’d used a long time ago. The one he used now at home was lightyears ahead of this one. However, this system was complicated enough to keep out the casual snooper. He pressed a few keys and he was in.

His mind fixed on the task at hand. If he was going to get home, he was going to need help and there was only one person he was certain he could trust, no matter what dimension he was in. He typed the name, hoping beyond hope that just maybe she would be nearby.

His heart sank and his guts twisted as he read the words that scrolled across the screen. _Child Found Dead in Sewer After Parents Murdered_. He felt a new wave of nausea hit him and it had nothing to do with separation sickness. She was dead. In this dimension Sarah had died as a child, killed by the very crime lord she had managed to escape in his world. He tried to imagine such a life, a life without her and his heart felt like it wanted to shatter.

Pity filled him for his counterpart. He would never know the joy of holding her and feeling her constant presence inside him. As he looked at the meager setup before him, he knew he was restrained, barely able to use his overactive mind within these walls. This world was prison to him, a tomb where his brilliance would certainly die.

Donnie frowned. _But maybe we can change that. Give him a fighting chance. Give this world a fighting chance_. He decided it was time to see if he could gather some allies. He typed the names one by one, searching for information on each person.

April it seemed had been executed by the emperor for heresy. Kala would likely not be in this world as she had originated from Dimension X and these people didn’t seem to have dimensional travel. His forehead knotted as he stared at the results for Cat. She was said to be the leader of the rebellion. He read numerous reports of bombings, raids on food supplies, and other things that to an untrained eye seemed harsh and cruel. It was likely that most were lies given to the public to slant their view on the rebels.

A light flashed on the board indicating someone was approaching the room. Don pushed back to get up, but paused to make one more quick search. He frowned as no results came up. He quickly slipped from the alcove while he considered the information. It had been just as Napoleon had said there was no reference to a Hamato Yoshi anywhere. _Then who is our father in this dimension?_

Voices outside the door caught his attention. “Lord Rasputin does not wish to be disturbed.”

“Move aside. The emperor has called his sons.” A gruff voice responded.

“My lord is ill. He is resting.” Haru protested.

“Do you refuse the command of the emperor!”

Donnie had a sneaking suspicion that Haru would do what he needed to keep the man out, no matter the consequences. He chose to act instead of letting a good man be hurt in the process. “Come.”

The shoji screen opened and three heavily armored guards stepped inside. The three knelt as the one in front spoke. “Rasputin-sama, your father demands your presence.”

“Very well.” Don picked up one of the packets of herbs and stuffed it into his armor as he stood. “Let’s go.” As he followed the men out, he stopped and dropped his voice a bit. “Come with us, Haru.”

“Yes, my lord.” The manservant closed the shoji screen behind them and followed them down the long hall.

One side of the passageway was the shoji screen that acted as a wall to the bedroom they had just left while the other was made of concrete. From its appearance, Donnie guessed it was several feet thick. At the end of the hall was a staircase, which they climbed for three flights. He wondered vaguely why there was no elevator. They at last stopped on the upper floor, directly ahead were a pair of large wooden doors but to the right was another shoji screen. Beside the screen stood Napoleon and Genghis. It had been several hours since they had left for the raid on the rebel base.

“Ah, brother, I trust you are feeling better.” Genghis eyed him. Donnie knew the look well enough. It meant he wasn’t fully trusted.

He bowed, showing respect as Napoleon had done. “Yes, thanks to the healer.”

An ancient voice called from within the room. “Come, my sons.”

Genghis shot his captain a look. “Stand Guard.”

They saluted him with a fist to their chests. “Yes, denka!”

Genghis turned and pushed the screen open. Napoleon hung back a step as Genghis entered. He lowered his voice so only Donnie could hear him. “Keep quiet. Father will know you are not our real brother if you talk too much.”

Don nodded as he followed him inside. Napoleon knelt a little behind Genghis to his right and Don did the same on his left. In front of them hung a curtain, a man’s shape could be discerned sitting just inside. Genghis lowered his head. “We have come, Father.”

There was a cough from the other side of the curtain. “The rebel pig we captured two days ago has finally revealed the location of the rebel’s home base. You will destroy them. Leave none alive.”

“Father, we have just returned.” Napoleon began. Genghis glared at him over his shoulder.

The voice behind the curtain took on a harsher tone. “We will strike before they learn that we know of their location.” The man stood inside and both Genghis and Napoleon dropped their eyes to the floor. Donnie followed suit as he heard the curtain being pushed aside. “And I have heard of your victory, my sons. Eat and return to the field, for this battle shall be our last.”

Donnie couldn’t help but lift his eyes to see the man standing before them. His eyes widened and his heart felt like it had stopped. _No!_

&*&*&*&*&*&*

“Look, bub, you’re gonna help whether you like it or not.” Raph growled.

Rasputin’s glare was steady and cold. “No.”

“Why you-!”

“Back off, Raph. He hasn’t done anything wrong.” Leo picked up a chain from one of Don’s workstations. “But that doesn’t mean I trust you either. You’ve already lied to us by pretending to be our brother.” He bound Rasputin’s hands to one of the heavy computer consoles.

Rasputin frowned. “Do what you must. I have been tortured before.” His eyes shot to Raph again. “I will not return there.”

Raph glared. “Do you have some kind of problem with me?”

Rasputin’s eyes narrowed. “I simply know what you are capable of. If you are anything like my brother, Genghis, your soul is as black as night. So, what shall it be brother - needles, knives, the press, or the rack?”

Raph took a step back, his eyes widening in horror. Cat ran forward and glared at Rasputin. “Raph’s not like that! He’d never do such terrible things!”

For the first time Rasputin’s gaze fixed on the blonde. He growled and jerked at the chains. “You! You killed Attila!”

Raph pulled Cat against him, growling. “What are you talkin’ about? Who the hell is Attila?”

Rasputin lowered his eyes. “Her counterpart is the leader of the rebellion.” He sighed. “Forgive me, it can be hard to remember this is not my world sometimes.”

Leo stepped between them. “Look, we don’t really have time for a question and answer session yet. Sarah is the priority right now. If we can stabilize her then we can get Donnie back.” He turned back to Amaya as Raph pulled Cat from the room. “Do we have anything that can help her?”

Amaya nodded. “Yes, I think so.” Leo followed her to the kitchen.

Kala shifted Kaz on her hip and moved to stand beside her husband. She stroked his arm. “It’ll be alright. We’ll get him back.”

Mikey frowned. “I hope so.”

“I’m going to put him down for a nap.” She kissed his cheek.

“I’ll stay with Sarah till Amaya gets back.” He squeezed her hand as she left.

Mikey turned his attention to the petite brunette, who was staring blankly at the ceiling. His mind was swamped with the memory of the last time he stood at his brother’s bedside while Sarah had moved further away. He recalled how the nausea had turned to fever and then to violent seizures. And in the end he had thought he had died. Mikey stroked a hand over Sarah’s brow. He wished there was more he could do.

He could feel eyes on him and he lifted his head to stare at the turtle that resembled his brother. “Dude, you’re starting to freak me out.”

Rasputin averted his gaze and his shoulders sagged. “I’m sorry, you remind of him.”

Mikey blinked. “Who?”

“My brother.” He sighed. “It has been more than a decade since I last laid eyes on him.”

Mikey frowned. “Why so long?”

Rasputin’s response was quiet, holding true sorrow. “Because he died.”

“Is that who Attila was?”

“Yes.”

Mikey swallowed. “How did he die?”

Rasputin growled. “In a battle that never should have taken place.”

Mikey’s frown deepened. “Never mind, I don’t’ think I want to know.”

Sarah shifted and groaned. “Donnie…” She mumbled.

Rasputin felt his heart lurch at the pain in her voice. “I could at least comfort her, if you’d release me.”

Mikey glared. “You’re not Donnie. And whether you realize it or not, Sarah knows that.”

Rasputin looked away. He couldn’t blame them for not trusting him. He was a stranger, even if he resembled one of their own. He sighed, settling on the floor beside the console. “I wouldn’t hurt her.”

“It doesn’t matter if you would or not. You can’t help her, only Donnie can. And the only way for him to get back is to fix the portal.”

Rasputin didn’t bother to look up into the accusing blue eyes. “I can’t do that.”

“Then sit there and be quiet.” Leo said as he and Amaya returned with a tray of herbs and cup of hot water. Rasputin watched out of the corner of his eye as they helped Sarah sit up and drink the warm liquid.

Down the hall, Cat stared at the incubator that stood against the wall. Its lights blinked rhythmically. She reached out to run her hand along the leathery-surface of the egg. A small movement inside made her eyes sting with tears. They’d had trouble in the beginning. Their first attempt at conception had actually failed. It had been painful hearing Don say that the procedure hadn’t taken right. It had almost been as painful as a miscarriage. And in a manner of speaking it had been one.

Donnie had said it was likely due to the fact that this was their first true combination of human and mutant turtle DNA. He had said that as species go, that out of all of them homo-sapiens were the youngest of them. The Mazar and Neutrino species, as well as the turtles, had been around for millions of years, thus their DNA had been refined over time. Homo-sapiens in difference had only been around a small portion of that time.

Don had done some refining and adjusting before taking another shot at combining their DNA. This time, to everyone’s relief, it had worked. Now as the day neared for the egg to hatch, Cat worried that things might still go wrong.

Raph’s strong arms wrapped around her from behind and his breath tickled the inside of her ear. “He’ll be fine, darlin’. You’ll see.”

She turned her head to him. “You sure are certain it’s a boy.”

He smirked. “Hey, I’ve been right the last two times, so why not this time.”

She gave him a half smile before turning her gaze back to the egg. “What if something happens to Don or Sarah though? And what if something is wrong with him when he hatches? What if-“

Raph turned her around, putting a finger to her lips. “He’ll be hatching any day now. And Donnie checked on him just this morning. He didn’t seem to think there was anything wrong then.” He drew her to him, stroking her hair and kissing her brow. “He’s strong enough to survive on his own now. Besides, we are going to get Donnie back.”

She wrapped her arms around him, listening to the steady beat of his heart through his plastron.  “He’s wrong, you know?” She felt him hum into her hair. “Rasputin, he’s wrong. You could never do the things he talked about. You could never torture people.”

He sighed, resting his cheek against her head. “I don’t know, darlin’. There was a time in my life, I probably could have. But I was lucky. I had Master Splinter and Leo and Don and Mikey to keep me on the right path. If it wouldn’t have been for them, it’s very possible I could have turned out bad.”

Cat shut her eyes. “No, I just can’t see it. You’re too good hearted.”

He smiled. “You just got to know the best parts of me.”

She laughed, lifting her head to smile at him. “I’ve seen the worst parts of you too, but even then you were always trying to look out for everyone else.” She shook her head. “Nope, I just can’t see you being evil.”

Raph pulled her back against him. “I hope you’re right, darlin’. Cause if you ain’t, Donnie’s in a whole lot of danger.”


	4. Friend or Foe

The gasp escaped him before Donnie could suppress it. Standing no more than a few feet away was the Shredder. He was devoid of armor, except for the single dagger that hung at his waist. His hair was nearly white with age and his skin hung loosely over a frail looking frame. If Don had to guess, he’d say the man didn’t have long to live. Never had he seen his old enemy so weak. He quickly averted his eyes as the man these turtles knew as their father turned his way.

"Do you wish to speak, Rasputin?"

Don lowered his head a notch. "Uh, no, Father."

Napoleon cleared his throat drawing everyone's attention to him. "Rasputin has been ill, Father. He is not quite himself. It might even be wise to keep him from battle."

Shredder turned his gaze to his heir. "Genghis?"

"He is fit enough." Genghis replied.

Shredder turned his cold brown eyes on Donnie. "Can you fight, Rasputin?"

Napoleon shot Donnie a sidelong look that clearly stated he should reply to the positive. Don nodded, still not lifting his head. "Yes, Father."

"Good. We will need the strength of all three of my sons to finally wipe this pestilence from the empire." Shredder stepped back to the curtain. "Go, fight well, my sons, and return victorious." He passed through the curtain without another word.

"Yes, Father." The three replied in unison. Genghis rose and they followed him out. Napoleon frowned as his brother pushed past his captain and swung open one of the large heavy wooden doors.

Don followed the brothers inside. His eyes widened in astonishment. It was a throne room, large and spacious with a vaulted ceiling. Near the rear stood a stone throne carved into a dragon. Servants milled about around a table at one side, preparing dinner.

"Out!" Genghis roared and the servants scattered like frightened rabbits. In a flash, he spun on Napoleon, pinning him to the wall. "I should take your head right here!"

Napoleon glared. "I was only telling the truth! Rasputin is not well enough for battle!"

Genghis growled. "I am sōzokujin! I will decide who is fit for battle!"

Napoleon's glare was cold. "You would risk his life, just as you did Attila’s?"

Genghis threw him to the ground with a roar. "How dare you! He died because of your cowardice!"

Napoleon growled coming to his feet. He jabbed an accusing finger at his brother. "You're the one that sent him into that village!"

Genghis slapped the hand away. "Because you refused to obey orders!"

"I don't do women and children." Napoleon's eyes narrowed. "That's your specialty." The two turtles crashed to the floor as Genghis tackled Napoleon.

Don watched the violent exchange, wondering what exactly his counterpart would do in this situation. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward and slugged Genghis then Napoleon. "Stop this!" The two brothers glared at him. He'd gathered enough information to understand what was happening. "Attila is dead. Nothing is going to change that. We should be preparing for battle, not fighting each other."

Genghis pushed himself up from the floor. "As always your cold calculating mind prevails, brother." He rubbed his chin. “I’ll let this pass for now.” He started for the door, but paused with one hand on it. “But Napoleon, second guess me in front of Father again and I will kill you.”

Napoleon watched him go from his place on the ground. As the door closed, he looked up at Don while rubbing his own chin. “You had even me fooled there for a moment.”

Don offered him a hand up. “I hoped it was the right play.”

Napoleon patted his shoulder as he came to his feet. “You did well, little brother. And Genghis will respect you for it.” He eyed the door as if he could sense a possible ambush waiting on the other side. “Come.” He turned and moved to an entrance hidden behind the throne. A spiral stairwell shrouded in darkness wound downward just inside. Don followed him down, closing the door behind them.

Once he was certain they were alone, Don spoke softly into the darkness. “Your father is Oroku Saki?”

Napoleon didn’t bother looking up at him. “Yes, does he also have a counterpart in your dimension?”

Don shuddered. “Yes, but he’s an enemy. If he is your emperor and father it explains a lot about this world.”

Still Napoleon didn’t spare him a look. “He created us, raised us, trained us, gave us purpose.”

“And what purpose is that? To kill? To control like some tyrannical monsters?” Don’s voice was edged in anger and distain.

Napoleon had come to a stop and stared at him in the dimness. “He saved our lives. What would you have me do? I don’t have the power to stand up to him out right.” He clenched his fist. “Not anymore.”

Don placed a hand on his shoulder. “My brother Leonardo, your counterpart, would say that even a single stone thrown into a pond makes ripples that can wear away the mightiest of boulders.”

Napoleon frowned. “I could have taken my father down by now, but with Genghis in the way it’s impossible. When he took my right as sōzokujin, I was stripped of my power and influence.”

“Trust me, Napoleon, you can do this. There is already a rebellion going on. If you were to lend your strength and name to them-“

“There would be civil war and millions would die.” Napoleon assured him. A small smile crossed his lips. “But even I am not without allies. My assassins see and hear everything.” He pressed a panel and it swung open.

Don realized as they stepped out of the dark corridor that they had returned to his room. Haru entered and knelt. He didn’t seem surprised that they had returned through a secret passage. “Napoleon-sama.”

Napoleon folded his arms. “Report.”

“The information is true, my lord.”

“And the rebel?”

“Lord Genghis is sure to dispatch him within the hour.” The manservant shuddered. “And he will certainly accept death with open arms.”

Napoleon frowned. “I am honestly surprised he lasted so long under my brother’s tortures.”

Don blinked, a sudden realization dawning on him. “Haru is one of your men?”

“Yes, he is one of the finest assassins I have. I placed him here to watch over my brother for both his protection and my own self-preservation.”

Don shifted nervously. “Listen, Napoleon, I’ve been thinking. Maybe we should tell Genghis what’s going on.”

Napoleon frowned. “It would be suicide.”

“I have to be getting home. I can’t stay here. I can already feel my body getting weaker. My wife and I are connected in a way that I can’t begin to explain. But we can’t stay separated, it’ll kill us. So, I need to build a portal and that means I need access to technology. And what I have here is just not going to cut it.”

“Telling Genghis you are from an alternate dimension will only shorten your opportunity to get home.” Napoleon pointed out.

Haru cleared his throat and the two turtles looked down at him where he still knelt. “My lords, if what you say is true and you are not truly Lord Rasputin, then I may be able to help.”

Napoleon lifted an eye ridge. “May?”

“The rebel base contains sophisticated technology.”

Don lit up. “Do the rebels have a dimensional portal?”

“No, my lord, but they do have a matter transporter.”

Don frowned. “That’s not exactly the same thing. It could take anywhere from minutes to hours to rewire it to work for dimensional travel. That’s if it works at all.” He looked at Napoleon. “It’s a long shot, but it’s all we’ve got.”

Napoleon nodded. “Very well, when we raid their base tonight I will keep Genghis as distracted as possible, while you find this transporter and return home.”

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Sarah opened her eyes and blinked to clear them. She felt more alert as if a fog had lifted somewhat. She started to sit up. Kala caught her shoulders as she swayed. “Easy Sarah, you’ve been out for a while.”

Sarah sat on the edge of the cot. She rubbed her head. “What happened? The last thing I can clearly remember is working on Cat’s computer. The rest is fuzzy.” She lifted her head. “Where’s Donnie?”

Kala’s expression dropped. “He was working on the dimensional portal and something happened. We’re not really sure what yet.” She frowned. “I’m sorry this is my fault, if I hadn’t been so worried about Dask and Zak…”

Sarah tested the bond. She frowned. “The bond is muffled like there is some kind of vail between us, but I can still feel him and he’s okay.” She started to get up and Kala steadied her. “We need to finish the portal.” She turned towards the computer console to retrieve Donnie’s plans for the portal and froze.

The turtle and Mazar locked eyes. Something in her wanted to run to him, to unchain him, but a more solid reality plucked at her, holding her in place. This was not her mate. She took a step in his direction.

“Sarah, what are you doing?” Kala asked hesitantly.

Sarah didn’t release his eyes. “Could we be alone, Kala?”

Kala gasped. “What! No! I can’t leave you alone with him. He already hurt Leo.”

“Please, Kala.” Sarah turned intense brown eyes on her. “He won’t hurt me.”

Kala frowned, but relented nonetheless. “I’ll be in the living room, if you need me.”

Sarah walked forward, as Kala left, to kneel beside the turtle. His heart raced as her eyes dug into him. They seemed to dare him to lie. “Why do they have you chained up?”

His response was soft. There was no need for lies and he had a feeling she could tell if he did, perhaps even better than his own brothers. “I refused to work on the portal. And it seems I am not trusted.”

“Why won’t you help?”

He averted his gaze but not before she saw the emotion it. “I don’t wish to return there.” His head shot up as her warm hand touched his arm.

“You’re afraid.”

He glared. “Nonsense, I am a prince of the empire. I fear nothing.”

The soft sad smile she graced him with made his heart jump and stumble. “Donnie and I have been together a long time, nearly twelve years. So even without the presence of the bond he and I share, I know what he’s feeling and when he tries to lie to me.” She removed her hand and Rasputin swore inwardly at the scalding flesh it left in its wake. “What’s your name?”

“Rasputin.” He found himself leaning towards her, craving her touch again. “But you may call me Ras, if you wish. It is what my brothers call me.”

Her smile was again soft. “I don’t know if they explained this to you, Ras, but Donnie and I will die if we aren’t rejoined quickly. I can already feel my body getting weaker. So, please, help me Ras. You’re the only one that can.” Rasputin looked away from the intense brown pools that were swirling with hundreds of emotions. But as he did, his eyes landed on the photograph of his counterpart with Sarah and Mira again. Sarah saw this. “If you don’t help, our daughter will be orphaned. And if there is one constant in the universe it’s this. No matter what version of Donnie you are, you’d never let an innocent be hurt if you can prevent it.”

He swallowed hard. “You don’t understand. That world is nothing like this one. It is cruel, cold and devoid of hope.”

“Then change it.”

He lifted his eyes to meet hers again. “You make it sound so easy, but I am but one.”

His pulse raced again as her hand covered his. “It only takes one.” Her eyes pleaded with him. “Please, Ras, please help me – help us.”

He leaned his forehead against the side of the computer console, clenching his eyes closed. “It could mean my death, if I return.”

Sarah fought down the desire to wrap her arms around the turtle that so resembled her husband. “Our deaths will be a certainty.”

He let out a shuddering breath and his shoulders slumped. “I will help.”

She stood and began to unwrap the chains that bound his hands to the console.

Meanwhile, Leo and Raph crossed the living room from the dojo. They were surprised to find Kala and Mikey sitting on the couch. “What are you doing out here, Kala? I thought you were going to stay with Sarah until she woke up.” Leo asked.

The Neutrino frowned and folded her arms. “She said she wanted to be alone with Rasputin.”

“What! Are you crazy!” Leo took off for the lab with Raph at his side. Rasputin was standing as Sarah unwrapped the last of the chains. “Sarah, what are you doing?”

Raph growled. “Yeah, you know that ain’t Donnie, right?”

She nodded, keeping her gaze locked with her mate’s counterpart. “I know.”

“And I don’t trust him.” Leo took a step towards Rasputin.

Sarah stepped between them, placing a hand on his plastron. “But I do.”

“He was lying to us, trying to pretend to be Donnie!” Raph took a step forward. “How can we trust him? How can you!”

“Raph, please. He has his reasons for doing that.” She caught his arm and he looked down at her pleading brown eyes. “You don’t have to trust him. Just trust me.”

Raph relented. “Fine.” He fixed his gaze on Rasputin. “But if you even think about touching her, I’ll rip your arms off.”

Rasputin folded the endangered appendages. “I have no intention of harming her.”

Sarah sighed. “Now go on.” She pushed the two brothers towards the door.

Leo resisted. “We can’t leave you alone with him.”

“It’ll be hard enough to focus without you two standing over us, playing watch dogs.” She gave them a small weak smile and lowered her voice a bit. “Don’t worry, I can handle Donnie no matter what dimension he comes from.”

The two turtles were decidedly displeased with the notion but left nonetheless. Sarah hung on the doorframe for a moment, allowing the swaying of the room to stop. Then she turned to the computer. She sat in Donnie’s worn rolling chair and for an instant she could almost feel him around, his familiar scent wayfaring up from the cushions. Her eyes stung with tears and she dropped them into her hands. “Oh, Donnie…”

A familiar, yet unfamiliar hand touched her shoulder. “He will be returned.”

Sarah placed a hand over his. “Thank you, Ras.”

“Mommy?” They turned to the door as Mira came running across the room. Sarah caught her as she threw herself into her arms. “Mommy, I was so scared! Where’s Daddy? I can’t feel him.”

Sarah hugged her daughter tightly. “I know, sweetheart. I’m scared too. But we have to be strong, until we get him back.”

“Your mother will do everything in her power to find your father, Mira-chan.” Amaya followed her in, keeping an eye on the youngster.

Mira narrowed her eyes on the turtle that looked like her father. “You’re not my daddy.”

“I am not.” He admitted sadly. “But I promise to help find him.”

Her stern expression dropped. “You will?”

He nodded and Sarah smiled. She gave the young turtle another warm embrace. “Go on now, we have work to do.” Amaya took Mira’s hand. But Sarah spoke again before they left. “And Mira, I love you and so does your father.”

“I know and I love you too.” Mira allowed Amaya to guide her from the room. Ras felt his insides twist at the exchange. It was both a relief and a torture to see such open emotion. It was something he was not used to.

Sarah turned back to the computer and hit a few keys to bring up the plans. “These are Donnie’s specs for the portal.”

Rasputin leaned over her shoulder to examine the screen. “Why are there gaps in the design?”

Sarah gave a humorless laugh. “He was short-handing it. He doesn’t bother to draw out the parts he’s done a thousand times anymore. He just notes that’s where those parts would go.” She indicated a blank spot with the letters _GEN_ written in it.

“I’m sorry to say, but I am not certain how much help I’ll truly be to you. My understanding of science has been limited to creating weapons.” His eyes roamed the room again, envy tinging his heart. “But my counterpart seems to have been able to study whatever he desires.”

Sarah pushed back from the console and started across the room. “I think you’ll understand plenty. Donnie built one of these when he was just a teenager.” She lifted a panel and examined the inside. “The good thing is it looks like he was almost done.” She knelt down and lifted the abandoned screwdriver where Don had apparently dropped it. Longing for her mate tore at her. _My love please be careful. I need you._


	5. Desperate Hope

“It is time to go.” Napoleon stood replacing his swords in his belt. “Genghis will be expecting us soon.” Don stood to follow him out of the room and nearly fell. Napoleon caught him. “What is wrong? Are you still ill?”

Don nodded as he gathered his feet beneath him. “My body is starting to shut down. I can feel my strength leaving me.” He’d already taken the two packets of herbs that Amaya’s counterpart had left with him. Now, he would need something stronger as their effect was obviously wearing off quickly.

“Do you think you can go on?” Napoleon’s voice was edged with concern.

Donnie nodded again. “I have to. It’s the only way to get home.” He straightened himself and the two left the room. Haru followed a few paces behind.

As they reached the end of the hall, Amaya appeared. She bowed and her eyes shot to Napoleon for a moment before speaking. “Rasputin-sama, I have brought what you asked of me.” She pulled a syringe from the folds of her kimono.

Napoleon gawked. “What is that?”

Don took the syringe. “A sedative.” He rolled the object in his hand examining it.

Napoleon scowled. “Are you crazy! Do you know how dangerous human medicine is for us?”

Donnie sighed. “Yes, but it’s a risk I’ll have to take. It’s a last resort. Seizures are the final step before death.” He turned to the turtle that so resembled his brother. “If I begin to seize you have to administer this.”

Napoleon folded his arms. “And what is the danger?” He knew there was more to what Donnie was saying.

Don frowned. “It could simply put me to sleep or I may stop breathing. Either way if we’re in the middle of battle, I could become a liability to you.”

Napoleon nodded then turned his gaze to the young woman. “Healer, you will speak of this to no one. Do you understand?”

Amaya bowed. “Of course, my lord.”

The two turtles started up the passage again, leaving Amaya’s counterpart in the hall behind them. Don glanced over his shoulder at her as they started to descend the stairwell. “Napoleon, what do you think of her?”

Napoleon blinked at him. “Who?”

“The healer, Amaya.”

Napoleon smirked. “You are indeed different. My brother never would have bothered to ask her name.”

Donnie frowned. “You didn’t answer my question though, what do you think of her?”

Napoleon’s smirk grew. “And neither would he bother with my opinion in order to bed a woman.”

Donnie flinched. “Oh, no, no, no! That’s not what I meant. I meant do you think she’s pretty? Do you like her?”

Napoleon stopped, tilting his head to the side. “I suppose as human women go, she is lovely. But what does my opinion matter? If you like her then take her.”

Donnie looked away with a touch of disgust for Napoleon’s behavior. Leo would never have talked like that about anyone. He had to keep reminding himself that this was not his world. He supposed that being raised with Shredder’s twisted values had to have impacted them in some ways. “She’s your wife.”

Napoleon stumbled and stopped to stare at him. “What?”

“In my dimension, she’s your wife. You love each other very much.” Don smiled a bit. “I think she’d make a good ally for you and perhaps even a good partner. This version of her seems as genuine as the one I know.”

Napoleon’s gaze shifted from Don to the stairwell they’d just descended. “Perhaps….but I have no desire for such trappings.” Deep inside, the turtle deemed taking any woman as a wife was too risky. It would make himself and the woman vulnerable to attack, however the idea was not entirely unappealing.

Don smirked. _Well, if that wasn’t a lie, I’ll eat one of Mikey’s garbage topped pizzas_. But instead of pursuing the conversation further, he continued down the stairwell. At the bottom he stopped, before him was an elevator and a passage that split in four directions. In the distance he could hear a crowd.

“This way.” Napoleon turned and headed down the hall. “It is time to rally the troops.”

The noise grew louder as they approached a pair of open doors, on the balcony beyond stood Genghis. He spared them a quick glance before turning to his captain and speaking. “Captain Futeki, ready the Drome.”

“Yes, denka.” The captain hurried past them.

Napoleon frowned as they approached his brother. “You intend to take the Drome?”

“Yes, we will use every resource to destroy the vermin once and for all.” Genghis turned away from them to look out over the balcony.

Don stepped closer so he could see over the edge. His jaw dropped at the sight before him. When Napoleon had said they were going to rally the troops, he’d expected maybe a few hundred men. He had not expected the sea of men that stretched before him. Thousands upon thousands of armored men stood in neat rows ready for battle.

Genghis’s hand landed on his shoulder. “Isn’t it splendid, brother? The smell of fear and metal, it’s rejuvenating. The only thing missing is the scent of blood.”

Don couldn’t suppress the shock that crossed his face. But luckily Genghis didn’t see it. He had turned to the troops and began to speak. A hush went through the crowd. “Tonight we crush the rebellion once and for all! But first a treat from our noble emperor, a rebel spy.”

Below them a wooden rack was pulled from within the building, which was more like a medieval castle with its high stone walls. On the rack was a man, his arms and legs stretched as far apart as they could get. He had obviously been beaten and starved. Don squinted at him. He seemed familiar. Genghis gave some signal to a soldier on the ground. Donnie realized a moment before the man’s throat was slit that he knew the man. Or at least he’d seen his photo. It had been Cat’s brother Danny. A pang of sadness washed over him at the thought that he had died in this world as well as his own. The crowd below cheered and roared at the sight of blood.

Genghis pulled his sword, lifting it above his head. “To battle! Fight for victory and may your deaths be glorious!” Again the crowd roared with the prospect of battle. Raph’s counterpart sheathed his blade and turned his back on the mass of warriors. His eyes darted about the balcony and finding that they were alone, he spoke. “You will remain at my side tonight.” His eyes landed on Napoleon. “No tricks, brother.” Napoleon nodded and he brushed past them back inside.

Don felt the comment odd and something tugged at the back of his mind. Napoleon, however, seemed to take the warning at face value as he spun and returned inside. Don followed the two, still wondering what had been truly meant by Genghis’ words. He watched Napoleon stop beside Haru. The manservant bowed his head. “You have your orders, Haru.”

“Yes, my lord, it shall be done even if it means my life.”

Don frowned as he followed his brother’s counterpart from the room. “What orders?” Napoleon shot him a glare over his shoulder that silenced him. He understood. From this point on they would have to act as though he was Rasputin. Things were only going to get more dangerous from here on out. He stared down at his left hand at the place his wedding band should have been. He felt fear and longing pulse through the bond and he took a shuddering breath. _I want to hold you as well, my love. Just hang in there a little longer. I’m coming home._

&*&*&*&*&*&*

Sarah lay on her back beneath the portal’s control panel. She rubbed her eyes. They still seemed fuzzy around the edges. Above her, Rasputin leaned over the top. From what they could tell most of the components were in place. The only thing left undone was the wiring of the control panel itself.

“What did Kala mean that you hurt Leo?” Sarah twisted two wires together and wrapped them in electrical tape.

Rasputin let out a heavy sigh above her. “It was a mistake. Where I come from sparring matches are fought with the intent to wound. It shows weakness to do otherwise.”

Sarah slid out just enough to look at him. “I believe you.” She braced herself with her elbows. “If your brothers are there, why don’t you want to return?”

He connected the board to an output switch. “If it were only my brothers there, perhaps the idea of returning wouldn’t be so hard. But our father, the emperor, if he discovers that I now have the knowledge of interdimensional travel and I don’t provide it to him willingly, he will torture it out of me by any means necessary.”

She gasped and sat up. “How cruel! How could a person claiming to be your father treat you like that?”

He glanced at her and saw the mixture of anger and sympathy that passed her features. He looked back at the board he was still wiring. “Napoleon has born the worst of our father’s rage. He suffered silently for many years and bears the scars to prove it. There was a time when he could stand against the emperor and protect us, but no more. When Genghis was named heir, Napoleon was stripped of the privileges of sōzokujin. But he still tries. He plots in dark corners with his army of assassins. He has gone so far as to post one of them as manservant to watch over me.” He sighed. “I think he still feels responsible for our brother Attila’s death.”

Sarah frowned, trying to imagine Donnie in such a place. It made her heart twist and ache. She lay back down and began working on the wires that would carry electricity. They had unplugged the unit for obvious reasons, so they wouldn’t know for sure if it would even work until it was plugged back in. After a few minutes of silence and a last few adjustments, she stood up dusting her hands on her jeans. “I think that should do it.”

“I’ve almost completed the control panel.” Rasputin placed two more wires into the board. He replaced the cover. “There.”

Sarah stepped behind the large unit to plug it in. She waited breathlessly as the machine began to hum. Slowly the lights on the control panel began to glow. Hope set root inside her, but only for an instant as a hissing sound came from somewhere within the machine. She gasped when Rasputin tackled her to the floor as a portion of the unit suddenly exploded.

Sarah turned over to stare at the unit bellowing smoke. “No!”

Within seconds the room was filled with the family. Raph knelt beside her and helped her to her feet. “What happened?” Tears began to fall from her eyes and he growled, pulling her into an embrace. He glared at Rasputin. “What did you do!”

Rasputin looked from the unit to the computer where the specs were still pulled up. “I did nothing. I believe the malfunction is due to short-handing.”

Sarah buried her face in Raph’s chest and began to sob. Cat stepped up beside them, placing her hands on her shoulders. “It’ll be alright, Sarah. You can repair it. I know you can.”

“You don’t understand. We’re running out of time.” She chocked on the words. “Even if I can repair it, it would take too long.” Raph and Cat exchanged a worried look over her mop of brown hair.

“Mommy?” Mira tugged at her mother’s elbow.

More tears fell from her eyes as Sarah knelt to embrace the young turtle. “Oh, Mira, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Mira began to cry as well, feeling the hopelessness growing in her mother.

Leo placed a hand on Sarah’s shoulder. “You can’t give up, Sarah. Would Donnie?”

She opened her mouth to speak but the response came for Rasputin. “No, he would not.” He stood and Sarah stared at him as he moved to examine the portal generator. “We simply have to rebuild what was lost.” He crossed the room to the computer and began searching the files there for specs of the gap in the portal’s plans.

Sarah trembled, clutching her daughter more tightly. Slowly she set her jaw with determination. She would fight as long as she could. Donnie deserved that much and more. She lifted her eyes to Leo’s. “Leo, if something happens…”

He nodded. “Let’s not talk like that.”

Sarah brushed a kiss on Mira’s cheek and whispered softly in her ear. “Be a good girl, Mira.”

“Come on, Mira-chan. Let’s give them some room to work.” Leo pulled her away and lifted her into his arms. His niece wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to cry. He and Amaya stepped into the hall past Kaz, who was peeking around the doorframe into the room. He watched his cousin weep and he sniffled. He wasn’t sure what was going on but he didn’t like seeing his cousin cry.

Amaya frowned as they crossed the living room. “Time is short. Her spirit already flickers as if it is being drained away.”

Leo’s frown was just as deep. “We have to have faith.” He cradled Mira against him, her tears dampening his shoulder. He wanted to be strong for her, to let his own certainty and determination fill her, but his emotions waivered. Sarah had looked even paler than before and he had a feeling she was barely able to stay upright. He stroked Mira’s head. “Let’s get some ice cream.”

Sarah stared blankly out the doorway, until Cat knelt beside her. “We’ll help just tell us what to do.”

Sarah looked down at her hands. All she wanted at that moment was Donnie, to feel his strong arms around her and hear his gentle voice in her ear. The desire was strong enough to move mountains but her body was not cooperating. “Cat, I can barely move.”

Raph frowned. “Then let us be your hands. Let us do the work, kiddo.”

Mikey moved from the doorway and knelt beside her. He smiled. “Yeah, Raph may have rancid breath but he’s not bad with a welding torch.” Sarah couldn’t suppress the small smile when she heard Raph snort behind her just before the impact on Mikey’s head. “Ow.”

Kaz watched his father help his aunt to her feet. Her knees shook as they crossed the short distance to the cot. He moved inside to wrap his arm around his mother’s leg. She looked down at him. “Sick?” He asked and she nodded sadly, rubbing his little head.

“Yes, Aunt Sarah is sick.”

“Eat?”

She blinked in surprise. It had been some time since Sarah had eaten or Rasputin for that matter. Maybe it would make Sarah feel a little better. “Yes, let’s get them something to eat.” She picked up the toddler and left the room. Mikey followed her out.

Raph folded his arms, his eyes boring holes into the back of Rasputin’s head. As much as he hated to do it, he had to trust him. “So, what do want us to do?”

He glanced over his shoulder and pointed to a place on the specs. “This part was burned out. It will need to be replaced before the portal will work.”

Cat tried to move closer but Raph wouldn’t let her get too close. She shot him a look before scanning the screen. “I may have something upstairs in the shop that would work.”

“I will repair what I can in the meantime.” Rasputin agreed. As Raph and Cat left, he stood and took up a broom.

Sarah watched him sweep up the pieces of metal that had shot out of the unit like shrapnel. Something caught her eye. “Ras come here.” He blinked at her but did as she asked. Tentatively she reached out to touch his right bicep. “You’re hurt.” Along his right arm was a fairly deep cut several inches long. It wasn’t deep enough for stitches but it certainly needed bandaging.

He looked down at it as if not realizing it was there. “It is nothing.”

She frowned as she realized his body was covered in similar scars. She shook her head. “No, it’s not. You were hurt because you were protecting me.” She met his eyes. “Thank you.” She then slid off the cot and took his hand. “Come on.” Using the cot and him for balance, she moved to the drawer with the first aid supplies.

He watched her with curiosity as she pulled out the antiseptic and bandages. He allowed her to clean and wrap his arm, his gaze never leaving her face. “Why are you being so kind to me?” This strange woman confused him at every turn. She had accepted him almost instantly while the rest of her family was still being standoffish.

“Because for one thing, you haven’t done anything wrong and for another, I would hope that someone on your side would show my husband the same kindness I give you.”

Rasputin doubted that was possible. He looked away shamefully. “But if I had started work on the portal earlier, you both would have more time.”

She sighed, finally lifting her eyes to meet his. “That’s true, but I also understand you thought it was your only option. Even if you are Donnie’s counterpart, you don’t know him. And you don’t know me.” She lifted an eyebrow. “Or do you?”

For the first time since his arrival, he allowed a small smile to grace his lips. “No. I would know if such a unique and beautiful creature as you existed in my world.” He reached out to touch her cheek and she stepped back. He lowered his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

She shook her head. “There’s no reason to apologize. It’s only natural to be drawn to one another. Amaya says certain souls are connected beyond time or space. And if that’s true, then it would only serve that your soul would be drawn to mine. But you’re not my mate. I can still feel him inside me.” She looked away. “He’s worried and scared. And he grows weaker by the minute, just as I do.”

He took her hand and helped her back to the cot. He urged her to lie down. “Then I shall get him back for you.”


	6. The Drums of War

Donnie grimaced as the laser rifle was shoved into his hands. He glanced to his left at Napoleon, who slung his own over his shoulder. It would figure even this version of Leo would prefer his katana.  Don gave the rifle a once over, marveling at its sleek efficient design. He was fairly certain it was something his counterpart had invented as it looked like something he would have built himself.

They were standing on what Genghis had referred to as the bridge of a massive tank-like machine. The Drome easily maneuvered the tight city streets but it also crushed anything in its path. Through the bulletproof glass he could see what this world truly looked like. The streets were deserted, while eyes peered from darkened doorways and windows. It appeared as though the human spirit in this world was nearly crushed by the empire. Even the skyscrapers had been reduced to nothing more than a few tall buildings.

Ahead of the Drome marched a brigade of men, laser rifles at the ready. Genghis stood just behind the navigator’s seat, his eyes fixed on the path ahead and his helmet tucked beneath an arm. Donnie was surprised that he was being so quiet. Raph would have been climbing the walls about now. He wondered how different this version of his brother could be to act so ruthless. Some part of Donnie still thought there was something there to save, something that was being hidden from sight.

“There.” Captain Futeki pointed at what had once been a series of historical buildings. Don knew that beneath this section of the city there was a labyrinth of tunnels that could easily be fortified.

“Clear the upper structures, Captain. If I know the rebel commander, she will have dug deep into the earth.” Genghis put on his helmet, which resembled the one Shredder normally wore. “We will take the rebels from below.”

The Captain spoke into his com, signaling the brigade ahead to attack. Within moments there was an exchange of laser fire as the rebels appeared from the buildings. Genghis turned to face his brothers. “It is time to face our enemies.” He put out his fist. “Long live the empire.”

Napoleon extended his fist as well. “Long live the empire.”

Don followed suit meeting their fists with his. “Long live the empire.”

Genghis turned towards a doorway. “Your elite, Captain?”

“They are ready, denka.” Captain Futeki responded.

Genghis said nothing else as he left followed by Napoleon and Donnie. They descended into the lowest level of the Drome, where a squad of soldiers stood at attention. One of the soldiers knelt and opened a trapped door that allowed access to the street beneath the Drome. The squad descended and then the turtles. Don watched as they again descended through a manhole into the sewers below. Taking a deep breath he followed.

As he landed, he stumbled a bit. He swiped a hand across his brow. He could feel his body growing feverish. He hoped there wouldn’t be much defense here, as his body was slowly betraying him.

The passage below was dark, but the laser rifles they each carried were fitted with a light. The lead soldier turned his on and the two covering the rear did the same. They moved silently along the tunnel and it wasn’t long before they came to a pair of blast doors. Genghis nodded at the electronic lock. “Your turn, Ras. Impress me.”

Donnie moved up to the panel and removed the outer covering. He wiped discretely at the sweat trickling down his beak. It didn’t take long for him to rewire the lock and the door began to open. Laser fire came from inside, and Don stepped back out of the line of fire. The elite squad lived up to its name, taking down the twenty or so rebels within the doorway in mere moments.

“Spread out, clear the base!” Genghis commanded and the squad scattered in different directions. “We must locate the command room.”

Don looked around remembering the directions Haru had given them. “This way.” They sprinted down a tunnel until they came to another pair of doors.

Genghis frowned. “You are certain this is their command room?”

Don pointed at the tunnel roof and at the large bundle of power conduits. “This room is drawing a lot of electricity. It has to be important.” He popped the lock panel and the door slid open. Inside was a large room and another dozen armed rebels. At the center of the room was a table and leaning over it was the rebel commander.

Cat’s counterpart sported an old leather jacket and her hair, which was longer, was pulled back into a pony-tail. Sharp cold green eyes dug into the three turtles as they fought their way past the rebel soldiers.

Don had discarded the laser rifle in favor of the katana as they fought hand to hand. As he disarmed his last opponent and knocked him out with the hilt of his sword, he was tackled to the ground. He gasped as he stared up at Cat – or rather Cat’s counterpart. She pressed the dagger to his throat. “Lay down your weapons or he dies!”

Napoleon and Genghis spun around. Dead and unconscious bodies littered the floor around them. Genghis growled and leveled his bloody katana at Cat. “You killed our brother. I will not let you take another!” He charged forward and Cat raised her blade to strike.

“Stop!” Everyone halted at a familiar voice. Don lifted his head to stare at a figure in shadow that stood in an open doorway near the rear of the room.

Cat turned her cold gaze back to Donnie. “They deserve death after what they’ve done to our world.” She lifted the dagger again. And Don realized with a touch of horror that there was no doubt that this Cat would kill him.

“No, we’ve been over this. They are not to blame. The emperor is.” The three turtles gasped as Mikey’s counterpart stepped from the doorway. Part of his face was covered in a metal mask and his eyes, which normally sparkled, were dull with the strain of life. He moved to where Cat had Donnie pinned. He took the dagger gently from her. “Come on, Kitten. You know I’m right.” She sighed and allowed him to pull her off Donnie.

Don got to his feet and the three turtles stared at Attila. Anger seeped into Genghis’ eyes. “All these years we thought you were dead. But you’ve been here conspiring with the enemy? With her?” The tip of his katana shook as he leveled it at her again.

Attila pulled Cat protectively against his side. “Yes.”

“But I saw you die.” Napoleon stared in awe at his youngest brother, who’d somehow come back from the grave.

Attila frowned. “My death had to be believable.”

“The healer, he helped you.” Don was putting the pieces together. Amaya’s predecessor had been a rebel spy.

Attila nodded sadly. “Yes, he gave his life, so that I might live and the rebellion would grow in strength.”

Cat stroked his arm. “It was necessary. He died with honor.”

Attila smiled down at her and Don felt his guts twist. It was nearly more than he could process in his weakened state. Cat had ended up with Mikey’s counterpart in this world. It was weird to say the least.

Napoleon shook his head in dismay. “Why? Why didn’t you let us know something – anything?”

Attila shook his head as well. “I couldn’t risk any of you knowing I was still alive. The emperor had become suspicious of me. I had no choice. He would have known if I attempted to contact one of you.”

Napoleon frowned. “You have been working with the rebels all this time, even before you faked your death?”

Cat looked up at Mikey’s counterpart. “We met in battle. He was a worthy advisory. We formed an alliance.”

“I worked to undermine the empire from the inside, while my kitten,” he smiled fondly down at her, “worked to retake the city from beneath the emperor’s very nose.”

Genghis gripped his sword tightly. “How could you?”

Attila’s eyes harden and his hand rested on the hilt of his own blade. “Someone had to stop him. This world was once a peaceful place. The people here were happy, until our father came and destroyed all of that. Genghis, we are stronger than him. Join me, join the rebellion. Together we can give this world back to the people. We can give them peace. _We_ can be at peace.”

Genghis’ eyes narrowed. “Traitor!”

&*&*&*&*&*

Cat twisted the wire into the circuit board and raised her gaze back to Sarah. “Now what?”

Sarah shifted and turned her eyes back to Cat. She had begun to run a fever a little while earlier. Cat could tell her sister-in-law was struggling just to remain conscious at this point. She lifted a hand to indicate another input. “Put the positive line there.”

Across the room, Raph was helping Rasputin replace the part that had exploded earlier. “I hope you know what you’re doin’.” Raph grumbled as he held the part in place while Rasputin soldered it down.

“I am following your brother’s instructions. If there lies fault anywhere it would be with him.” Rasputin was in no mood to argue. He’d watch Sarah’s health decline rapidly in the past hour.

“Donnie don’t make mistakes.” Raph pointed out roughly.

Rasputin scowled. “I doubt that is true, as he managed to transport himself to my dimension.”

Raph opened his mouth, but Cat’s voice stopped the words in his throat. “Raph, leave him alone. He’s doing the best he can.”

Raph glared at the turtle that resembled his brother.  “I’m not so sure of that.”

Rasputin stood up straight, shutting off the soldering iron. His glare was just as intense. “If you doubt me, then do this yourself.”

“You’re damn straight I doubt you! The only reason you’re standin’ here is because of her!” He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder in Sarah’s direction. “If it were up to me, you’d still be chained to that computer. And how do we know you ain’t just pretendin’ to fix the portal – buyin’ time ‘til Don and Sarah finally die! Then you wouldn’t have to go home! Would you!”

Rasputin snarled, baring his teeth. “And the only reason I don’t kill you is because of her. On my world no man dares to question a prince of the empire and live to tell about it. Don’t forget, my father raised us to be merciless. I have slain hundreds if not thousands. Blood is not so unfamiliar to me as it is to you.”

Cat suddenly stepped between them. “That’s enough! You’re wasting time arguing. We need to get the portal up.”

Mikey stepped into the doorway. “What’s all the shouting for?” Rasputin and Raphael locked eyes. And Mikey frowned. “Raph?” He could easily see that some type of quarrel was going on and he had a feeling it had been Raph that had started it.

“Nothin’.” Raph grumbled.

Rasputin wiped his hands on a rag. “Then I suggest you allow me to complete the repairs.” He turned to Cat. It still felt odd having the woman that had killed his brother now be his ally.  “Were you able to replace the wires that were burned?”

She frowned. “Yes, but…” She looked over at Sarah, who was sweating profusely now. She wasn’t so sure if it had been done correctly.

Mikey followed Cat’s gaze and moved to the cot. He stroked her head. “Come on, Sarah, hang in there.”

Rasputin took the circuit board. He double checked the work. “Yes, this will do.” He moved to install it back into the unit. After a moment he replaced the cover and exchanged a look with the couple, before plugging it back into the wall. A slow steady hum began as it had before. And as before the control panel began to light up. They all held their breath for a moment, waiting. Nothing happened.

“Is it workin’?” Raph finally asked.

Rasputin examined the control panel. His shoulders sagged in relief. “Yes, I believe it is.”

Across the room, Mikey suddenly gave a cry. “Sarah!” They turned to see her seizing on the cot.

“Leo!” Raph shouted as they all rushed to the bedside.

“Try to keep her still!” Rasputin grasped her arm, while Mikey grabbed the other. He turned her head to the side, trying to keep her airway open.

Leo and Amaya came rushing in with Mira on their heels. Cat and Raph were trying to hold down Sarah’s legs as her small body thrashed. Amaya picked up the syringe with the sedative. "I had hoped it would not come to this."

Leo helped Rasputin pin down her arm so Amaya could insert the needle. Sarah continued to seize for a moment longer and then she lay quite still. Mikey's eyes went wide. "Is she...?" Behind him Kala clenched her eyes shut. She had followed the others in and was now holding Mira, who was sobbing hysterically.

Rasputin put a finger to her throat. "Her pulse is weak but she still lives."

The relief in his voice caught Leo's attention. "Is the portal working?"

Rasputin nodded, his eyes never leaving Sarah. "Yes, but I have no idea how to locate my dimension."

"Kala, can you help him?" Leo asked.

The Neutrino blinked. "I can try." She wasn't sure just how much help she’d be but with Sarah out and Donnie gone, she was the only one left with at least some knowledge of interdimensional travel. She passed Mira to Mikey. His gaze fixed with hers momentarily and it clearly stated for her to hurry. She nodded and rushed to the control panel.

"Go." Leo told Rasputin. "We'll take care of Sarah."

Reluctantly the turtle turned away from the cot and hurried to the controls. "How will we know which is the correct dimension?"

"When we travel between dimensions there are trace particles that show a breach in the dimensional barrier. The trick is to find them." Kala ran her hands across the board. It was going to be difficult to do that with the instruments they had. "We'll have to run through as many as we can as quick as we can."

Rasputin watched her work the controls for a moment and then brushed her aside. "I understand." His hands moved even quicker over the board. Kala frowned with a bit of irritation, but she didn't bother to protest when she saw the determined look in his eyes.

Mira’s wail echoed off the walls. “Mommy!” She sobbed and Mikey lowered her onto the cot beside Sarah. She wrapped her arms around the still form of her mother. She could sense her mother slipping away. “Mommy, don’t go!”

Raph frowned, rubbing her little head. “It’ll be alright, munchkin. You’ll see. Your mom and dad are strong. They’ll make it.”

At Mikey’s knee, Kaz began to sniffle. He picked up the toddler and cuddled him, knowing there wasn’t anything they could do from this point. Unless…

Rasputin flipped a switch. "I believe I have located it." Everyone turned to see the portal’s main screen light up.


	7. Decisions - Past and Present

Napoleon lifted his blade, stopping Genghis's charge before it could start. He glared at Napoleon. "What are you-?"

The elder brother stepped around to face him. "He's right, Genghis. Together we are stronger."

Genghis narrowed his eyes. "You speak of treason, brother."

Napoleon met his gaze steadily. "I have already committed treason. We have allowed Father to control us for far too long. It is time to stand together.”

Genghis's eyes widened. "What have you done!"

Donnie suddenly fell to his hands and knees with a groan. Napoleon rushed to his side. "Donatello! Are you all right?"

Donnie dumped his helmet to the side, wiping the sweat from his brow. "I don't have much time."

The others stared at them. "What did you call him?" Attila asked.

Napoleon helped Don to his feet. "His name is Donatello. He is not our brother. He is from a parallel dimension. And he must return or he'll die. We need your matter transporter."

Cat gawked. "How do you know we have a matter transporter?"

"There's no time to explain." Napoleon urged. "In order for Rasputin to return Donatello must be returned."

Attila frowned and exchanged a look with Cat. "Fine, follow me."

Genghis caught Napoleon's shoulder as he started to follow him out. "What is this? Another trick?"

He shoved his hand off. "Not now. Look at him. He will die and Ras will never be returned to us."

Genghis growled. “Fine, but you will tell me what is happening here.”

“It’s just here.” Attila and Cat had stopped beside a platform with what looked like two polls sticking out of it.  He shook his head a little as Napoleon lowered Don beside it. “We haven’t been able to get it working yet.”

“It’ll have to do, but I’m going to need some tools.” Don pulled off the side panel.

Genghis glared at Attila as Cat crossed the room to retrieve a tool box. “You were going to use this to infiltrate the palace?”

Attila nodded and Napoleon put a hand on his shoulder with a small smile. “It was a sound plan, little brother. But it is unnecessary now.”

Genghis folded his arms. “And exactly what do you mean by that?”

Napoleon sighed. “By now, Haru has completed his mission.” He lifted his eyes to meet his brother’s. “The emperor is dead.”

Genghis’ jaw dropped. “What?”

“I had to wait until the castle was cleared and few remained behind. And what did remain behind were my men. Haru was to dispatch the emperor while there were few to defend him.”

Genghis snorted. “And you think he was so easily caught off guard? He knows of your treachery.”

Napoleon frowned. “Even if he was not, he can no longer hold his own against an assassin such as Haru. He is dead that is for certain.”

Attila’s shoulder’s sagged. “He’s gone.”

Napoleon gave him a small sad smile. “Yes, he is gone.”

Genghis frowned as he looked away. “We are finally free.”

Napoleon took his shoulders. “We can rebuild this world. We can give these people freedom as well.”

“I think not, turtle.” Captain Futeki stepped through the doorway with his elite squad.

Genghis turned towards him, stepping out in front of the others. “Stand down, Captain. Things have changed.”

Futeki raised his rifle. “They have indeed. I no longer take orders from you. The emperor has given me authority to slay any of you at the first sign of disobedience. And I believe siding with the enemy qualifies.”

“I said stand down, Captain!” Genghis shouted as the laser blasts began hissing through the air. “Get down!” He turned, pulling Napoleon and Attila to the ground with him.

Donnie could feel the strength leave his hands with every movement. The bond faded in and out. It was as if he was sensing his mate’s spirit fighting to remain with her. He blinked, struggling to remain conscious. But he couldn’t fight it any longer as the vail of darkness pulled at him. He closed his eyes, leaning against the cool metal of the machine beneath him. “I’m sorry, Sarah, Mira…I didn’t make it in time….” He knew any moment his body would begin to seize and then death would likely follow.

Suddenly a blue light filled the room as the portal opened above the platform. Napoleon gasped with astonishment. “You did it, Donatello!”

Donnie cracked open his eyes. “No…wasn’t….me.”

“What is that?” A soldier shouted.

“It must be a weapon. Don’t let them near it!” Futeki continued to fire in their direction.

“We must return fire!” Cat ordered, turning over a table and using it as barricade. She picked up Don’s abandoned rifle and commenced shooting at the soldiers near the door. Attila grabbed a second and squatted down beside her.

Napoleon moved to follow, but as he moved from beneath Genghis, his brother gave a groan. “Come on, Genghis. We need to cover Donatello so he can reach the portal.” He put a hand on his side when he didn’t move. “Genghis?” He gasped when his hand came back bloody. “Genghis!”

Don lifted his head slightly. He could feel his mate clearly now. She was close. His eyes locked on the portal no more than ten feet away, yet unreachable. The laser fire around them was so heavy, if he dared to lift his head much further it would likely be blasted off. He turned to look at Napoleon, who was cradling Genghis’ head. His eyes were wide with panic.

Donnie glanced between the open portal and the injured turtle. He couldn’t reach the portal but he could help Genghis. Without another thought, he crawled to their sides. He examined him quickly. Genghis had a hole in his left side and it was bleeding badly.  He met Napoleon’s eyes. “He’ll die, if he doesn’t get medical attention right away.” He helped Napoleon pull the injured Genghis closer to the upturned table. He took Napoleon’s hand and pressed it over an artery. “Keep pressure here. It’ll slow his bleeding.”

Attila turned toward them. “What’s going on? Genghis?” He shifted to his brother’s side and Donnie took his position behind the table.

Genghis opened his eyes to look at his youngest brother. “Attila, forgive me. I never should have sent you into that village. If I had known of the ambush….”

Attila frowned. “There’s no need for that now. I will call my healer. He will care for you, brother.”

Genghis shook his head slightly. “No, I have to tell you.” He coughed, a little trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. “I did it for you – for all of you. Father told me if I did not follow his orders, he would kill you all.” He coughed again. “I’m sorry I didn’t have the same faith in us as you did.”

Donnie felt his heart ache at the scene. Would he have been able to do what Raph’s counterpart had done? Would he have been able to give up who he was to protect his brothers? Would he have donned the title the Hand of Death to save them? He was suddenly glad he would never have to make such a terrible choice.

“The healer won’t be able to reach us, as long as we are pinned down.” Cat pointed out.

Donnie flexed his hands. Not all of his strength had returned yet. So, a hand to hand confrontation was out of the question. He took the laser rifle from Cat. She frowned as he popped open a panel and flipped a few switches. It immediately began to hum. He met her eyes. “Throw it.”

She nodded in understanding. She stood quickly, tossing it near the doorway. They all covered their heads as the room was rocked by an explosion. She grinned as the smoke cleared. “Overload. I’ll have to remember that one when I’m fighting the emperor’s army.”

Donnie shook his head. “Hopefully you won’t have to do…” He gasped as he saw the portal flicker over her shoulder.

*&*&*&*&*

On the other side of the portal, everyone dove for cover as mere moments after opening the doorway laser fire came through it. Mikey grabbed Kala and pulled her to the ground, shielding her and Kaz from the ricocheting blasts. Raph grabbed Mira, pulling her and Cat down behind the cot.

Leo gasped, pushing Amaya to the floor and covering her head. “But Sarah-!” She protested.

He shook his head. He wasn’t about to move. The laser blast coming through the portal was too heavy. He glanced at the open portal. “Come on, Donnie.”

“He’s probably pinned down on the other side somewhere.” Raph pointed out from the far side of the cot.

“Then we need to get him out of there.” Mikey tucked the whimpering Kaz a little further beneath him.

Leo ducked as a laser blast just missed his head. “I’m up for suggestions.”

Rasputin had taken shelter behind the end of the portal’s control console. He frowned. What was taking his counterpart so long? He glanced at Sarah and was relieved to see her color returning. If the doorway stayed open long enough she could recover. But then what? If his counterpart was killed on the other side, there would be no saving either of them.

Suddenly the control panel behind him sparked as a laser hit it. The portal flickered. _No! Not after everything we’ve done!_ He glanced at Sarah again and made a swift decision. He dashed across the room and scooped her into his arms.

“Hey! What are you doing!” Leo shouted, coming to his knees. They all gasped as Rasputin disappeared through the doorway just as it flickered and went out. The control panel threw sparks for a split-second before it exploded. They all ducked their heads as metal shrapnel shot across the room.

Raph struggled to keep Mira in his arms as the debris settled. “Mommy!” Cat began to weep beside them.

Leo was on his feet beside the portal’s large screen. He grabbed the edges. “No! This can’t be happening!” Amaya sat back on her knees and dropped her face into her hands, her own tears escaping her.

Raph stood and moved to his brother’s side, Mira still struggling in his arms. He looked at the closed portal screen and the destroyed control panel. “We have to do somethin’, Leo!”

Leo gripped the sides of the portal tightly. “What do you suggest we do, Raph! I don’t know how to fix this damn thing! Do you!”

“We can’t give up.” Mikey stood, running a hand over Kaz’s head and checking him for injuries. “They’re together. That means they’re alive.”

Leo frowned, looking at the blank screen. “Yeah, but for how long? There was obviously some kind of battle going on.”

Mikey looked up at his brothers. “Long enough for us to put it back together. It doesn’t matter how long it takes us, because they can make it now.”

Mira had stopped fighting, instead she now turned in Raph’s arms and buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing. Raph sighed, cradling her head with one hand. Of course they could try to rebuild, but it might take a very long time without some version of Donnie here to make the thing work.

Leo finally turned away from the screen to stare at the young turtle weeping in Raph’s arms. He squared his shoulders and took a deep breath. He reached out to stroke a hand down the back of the girl’s head and shell. “We will rebuild. We will get them back.” Mira turned her head to look at him and Leo projected as much confidence as he could muster in her direction.

Cat stood up. “Yes, we will.”

Kala balled her fist. “Definitely.”

Amaya wiped away her tears and stood beside the cot. Her stormy blue-gray eyes held conviction. “We will, indeed.”

Mira leaned back to look at Raph. He gave a slow nod. After a long moment the youngster returned the nod, her brown eyes flaring with determination. “I’ll get the broom.”

&*&*&*&*&*&*

Rasputin stepped through the portal just as it closed behind him. He coughed as his nose was assaulted with the smell of smoke. The place he’d stepped into was deathly silent, the laser fire subsided.

He glanced about the room, his gaze falling on the rebel commander, his brothers and his counterpart. He paused, his mouth hanging open. “Attila? Brother, is that really you?”

Attila nodded. “Yes. It has been a long time, Ras.” He smiled, making Rasputin smile in return. He pointed at Sarah. “What’s with the girl?”

Rasputin looked down at Sarah, savoring the warmth of her body against his. He lowered his head to take in her scent. Donnie frowned from his position on his knees beside the overturned table. He wasn’t so sure he liked the familiarity his counterpart was using with his obviously unconscious mate. He saw the flicker of hesitation in his counterpart’s eyes and opened his mouth to protest.

But Napoleon had seen it as well. “She belongs to him, Rasputin.” He got to his feet. “Give her to him.”


	8. Towards Tomorrow

Rasputin’s gaze flickered from his counterpart to the woman in his arms. And for just a moment he allowed a devious idea to take form. He could keep her. It would be simple enough to lock away his counterpart and keep Sarah as his own. But the thought flew away as soon as it had formed. Sarah would never truly be his. She would never allow such a thing. And the desperate and possessive look in his counterpart’s eyes told him, he would rather die than be separated from her. Rasputin relented, stepping forward and offering her to his counterpart.

Donnie had pushed himself from the floor his feet. He accepted her gently into his arms. “Thank you.” He stroked her cheek and hair. “Sarah?” She moaned but didn’t open her eyes.

“She was given a heavy sedative to stop the seizures.” Rasputin explained.

Donnie nodded. “Thank you for taking care of her.”

Rasputin touched the bandage on his arm. “I believe it was the other way around. She is…amazing.”

Donnie smiled a little. “Yes, she is.” In his arms, Sarah stirred and opened her eyes just a slit. Then they shot wide as she threw her arms around his neck.

“Donnie! Oh, Donnie…” She wept into his shoulder as he let her legs down so he could embrace her.

“Shh…” He soothed, running a hand through her hair. “It’s all right now.” He pressed her tight against him, relief and love washing over them. She leaned back to capture his lips in a watery yet passionate kiss. Rasputin looked away, unable to watch the intense scene. Nearby, Napoleon stared wondering if what Donatello had told him about the healer Amaya and himself could be as powerful.

“I thought we were going to die…” She half choked out. “I thought I’d never see you again.”

He brushed away her tears. “I’ve got you now.” He pressed her against him again, allowing his body to relax under her warm touch.

After a long moment she stepped back, her gaze leaving him for the first time. “Where are we?”

“The other side of the portal.” Donnie explained.

“I brought you here.” Rasputin looked away when she turned to look at him. “The portal was damaged. It was the only choice.” He shook his head before meeting Donnie’s eyes. “Even if your brothers are able to repair it, I’m not certain they would be able to locate this dimension.”

Sarah clung to Donnie as she looked up at him. “Does that mean we’re stuck here?”

He shook his head. “No, I can rewire this matter transporter to take us home.” He smiled. “And now that you’re here, I have the strength to do it.”

Genghis groaned, drawing their attention to the group on the ground. Rasputin frowned as he moved to kneel beside Napoleon. “Genghis? What has happened to him?”

Napoleon indicated his side. “He was injured in the battle.”

Cat moved around to kneel beside Attila. “I have called the healer. He is on his way.”

He smiled at her and stroked her cheek. “Thanks, Kitten.”

Sarah watched the exchange with astonishment. She blinked up at Donnie and he shrugged. “Weird, huh?”

“Definitely.” She shook her head and took a small step in their direction. “Can I help him?”

Rasputin smiled. “Yes, please.” He stood and she took his place beside Genghis.

Donnie put a hand on Rasputin’s shoulder. “Why don’t you help me with the transporter? With the two of us, we’ll have a portal open in no time.”

Rasputin nodded with a small frown and the two settled down to work. After several minutes of rewiring in silence, Rasputin glanced over his shoulder at Sarah. “I tried to find her.” Rasputin turned his gaze to Donnie, who continued to work. “But she died when she was just a child here.” He looked up at his counterpart with true regret in his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Rasputin looked down into the open panel he was working in with a sigh. “I cannot say I am surprised. It is unfortunately the way of things in this world. Nothing good has come from our existence.”

“I’m not so sure that’s true. It’s very possible you and your brothers saved this world from even further destruction. And now that the emperor is gone, you can rebuild it together.”

Rasputin frowned, processing the information about the emperor. “You are very optimistic.”

Donnie smiled slightly. “It’s a trait I picked up from her.” He angled his head in his wife’s direction. “She always sees the best in a situation and the best in people. I guess it’s rubbed off over time.”

Rasputin continued to frown. “You have been together a long time.”

Don nodded. “Yes.”

“I wish it were so for me. I fear there will never be anyone that will fulfil me as she does you.”

Donnie stopped, closing the panel and turning to him. “I don’t know. Amaya says that souls are connected no matter where they are. And since Sarah’s counterpart died when she was just a child, her soul may have been reborn into another.” He put a hand on his shoulder. “Look for her. You might just be surprised what you find.”

A pair of small feet came running into the room, making everyone look up. A young woman carrying a medical bag, stopped beside the group. She had bright blue eyes and blonde hair streaked with purple highlights. “Commander, I came as soon as I could.”

Cat frowned. “Tye, what are you doing here? Where is Cho?”

“He was pinned down. He sent me in his place.” She knelt beside them, but paused as she saw who it was. “You want me to save the prince?” Cat nodded and without further hesitation she began to pull out her supplies.

Napoleon caught her hand as she reached for Genghis. He met Attila’s gaze. “This child is going to save our brother?”

Tye scowled, yanking her hand away from Napoleon. “Who are you calling a child!”

Cat put up a hand. “Tye is one of our most skilled surgeons. She may be young but she’s brilliant.”

“And skilled.” Attila agreed. “If she can’t save him, Cho would not have been able to either.”

Tye smirked. “See?” Napoleon frowned but allowed her to begin her cursory exam.

Donnie and Rasputin exchanged a look. There was something strangely familiar about this girl, despite the fact that neither of them had ever seen her before. Donnie lifted an eye ridge. “Could it be…?”

Rasputin’s eyes glowed. “Yes, I believe it is.”

Sarah stood and moved to Donnie’s side. “How’s it coming?”

“It’s done.” He stood, taking her hand. “Are you ready?”

She nodded then turned her gaze to Rasputin. She stepped forward and stood on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you for everything.”

He graced her with another small smile as she stepped back to Donnie’s side. He placed a hand over his cheek and nodded. He met Donnie’s gaze. “I suppose this belongs to you.” He slipped the silver band from his finger.

Donnie took it with a smile and slipped it back onto his hand. “It’s felt a little strange not wearing it.” Sarah smiled up at him, feeling his relief for the returning of the symbol of their love. “I guess these are yours.” He pulled off the golden band from his head and the blades that hung at his side.

Rasputin took them. He stared at them for a long moment. Neither of the objects meant what they had once. A part of him wished the situation was reversed and that he was receiving the wedding band and not the weapons. “Yes, I suppose they are.”

Napoleon came to stand beside him. “You’re leaving?”

Donnie nodded. “We have to get home to our daughter and the rest of our family.” He stretched out his hand and Napoleon took it. “I don’t think you four are so different from us. You protect each other with everything you have.” His gaze went to Genghis who had blacked out from his pain. “Tell him, there is always hope.”

Napoleon nodded. “I will. It was good to have you as our brother for a while.” He released Donnie’s hand to put an arm around Rasputin’s shoulders. “But it’s better to have our brother home.”

Rasputin couldn’t help but smile at his brother. He reached down and flipped the switch, creating a portal between the two polls. “Goodbye and good luck.”

Donnie took Sarah’s hand and without further hesitation they stepped through the blue light back into their own dimension. Rasputin flipped the switch off and the blue light quickly faded away. He frowned and Napoleon put a hand on his shoulder. “Are you all right, brother?”

He nodded slowly. “Yes.” As he lifted his eyes to meet a pair of bright blue ones and he knew deep inside him that his future at last held promise. “I will be.”

&*&*&*&*&*

Raph slammed a fist into the top of the portal generator. “Damn it! I have no clue what I’m doing!”

“Raph stop that! The things already busted up enough!” Leo pushed him away from the unit and pried open the top of the console. “We need to salvage what we can.”

Mira was sitting at the computer, staring at her father’s blue prints trying to understand them. The science itself was still a bit beyond her but the basic mechanics she was able to grasp. Mikey leaned over her shoulder. “What do you think, dudette? Do you think we can do it?”

Mira frowned. “I don’t know. Daddy hasn’t let me do any of the work on his big machines yet. I get most of it, but there’re still parts I don’t understand.”

“Do you understand enough to try?”

Her frown deepened. “Maybe.”

Cat stepped up beside them. She frowned. “Mikey, what are you doing?”

He stood and pulled her a little away from the computer. “Look, Kala doesn’t know how to build a portal, she just knows how to work it. She doesn’t get all this techno-geek stuff. Mira is the only one of us that does.”

Cat continued to frown. “But Mikey, she’s just a kid.”

He shook his head. “So, Donnie was just a kid when he built the first portal. We all were.”

Raph stepped up next to them. “Yeah, and that stupid thing never worked half the time either.” He looked past his brother at the small turtle sitting in the rolling chair. “Besides, Donnie was still a lot older than Mira. It ain’t fair to put that kinda pressure on her.”

It was Mikey’s turn to frown. “Yeah, but she needs something to do and I –“ He gasped as the room was filled with a blue light from which Don and Sarah stepped.

“Mommy! Daddy!” Mira jumped from the chair and raced across the room to leap into Donnie’s arms.

He squeezed her tightly. “We didn’t mean to frighten you, sweetheart.”

Leo’s shoulder’s sagged as the portal closed. “Thank goodness.”

“We were starting to worry, bro.” Mikey slapped a hand on Donnie’s shoulder.

“Yeah, about both of you.” Cat hugged Sarah.

Raph grinned. “Yeah, Mikey was gonna let Mira take a crack at the portal if you two hadn’t showed up soon.”

Donnie couldn’t help the small laugh. “I don’t know if that would have worked or not.” He looked down at Mira. “But who knows, maybe it would have.”

Kaz came careening around the doorway. He hopped up and down at Donnie’s feet. “Uncle! Uncle!”

Donnie laughed and scooped him up with one arm. “I’m glad to see you too, Kaz.”

Kala and Amaya stepped into the doorway. “We thought we heard voices. Welcome home guys.” Kala smiled brightly.

Amaya smiled as well. “We are all happy you are safe, Donatello.”

Donnie chuckled. “So am I.”

Mira turned her head towards the door as if she was listening to something. Her face lit up and she hopped down from her father’s arms. She grabbed Raph’s hand and pulled him towards the door. “Come on!”

Raph blinked but allowed himself to be pulled from the room. “What’s goin’ on?” She pushed open the door to his room and he gasped. Sitting up in the incubator, supported by the bottom half of the egg shell and the top half on his head, was a tiny turtle. He blinked green eyes at his father. Raph’s jaw dropped as he moved further into the room. Cat’s sharp inhale alerted him to her presence a moment before she stepped up beside him.

Slowly he reached out to remove the shell from the tiny head and lift him gently into his arms. Tears welled in Raph’s eyes as he ran a large finger along the infant’s cheek. It had finally happened. He was a father. This tiny being would depend on him for the rest of his life.

Cat touched his arm. She leaned up to kiss his cheek and discreetly wipe away the tears. He swallowed hard as he met her eyes. “It’s a boy.”

She chuckled, stroking a hand over the infant’s tiny head. “You were right again.” Her voice cracked. “He’s so handsome, just like his father.”

Mira smiled. “What’s his name?”

Raph and Cat exchanged a look, she nodded. Raph knelt down so Mira could see him. “Mira meet Yoshi.”

Mira blinked, her eyes misting up. “Like Sofu.”

Raph nodded. “Yes, like Sofu.”

Leo swiped a tear from his eye. “This never ceases to amaze me, Donnie.”

He shook his head. “I’m just the tool guys. You’re the sculptors.”

Kaz crept up beside Mira. “Cousin?”

Mira put an arm around him.  “His name is Yoshi, Kaz.”

“Yoshi.” The tot repeated with a smile.

Sarah leaned into Donnie. “He’s so beautiful.”

Kala smiled. “Yeah, it almost makes me want another one.”

Mikey flinched. “What?”

She giggled. “I did say almost.”

He looked over his shoulder at Leo and Amaya. “I guess it’ll be your turn next, bro.”

Leo chuckled. “We’ll see.” He turned his gaze on Donnie and Sarah again. “But for now, you two need to rest. The last time this happened you slept for hours.”

Sarah’s eyes landed on Mira and Amaya smiled. “We will watch Mira. Rest and regain your strength.”

Donnie nodded. “We will. But first we need to give the little guy his first checkup.”

Everyone slowly began to file out of the room and Raph slipped Yoshi into Cat’s arms. He cupped her face, kissing her warmly. “I love you, darlin’.”

“And I love you, tough guy.” She smiled. “But you know what this means, right?”

He blinked. “What?”

“You’re going to have to change dirty diapers.”

He chuckled. “Right now I’m so high on cloud nine, I’d change Mikey’s dirty diapers.”


	9. Completing the Rejoining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M/E due to sexual content. It is not necessary to read this chapter in order to follow the series. But oh, so sweet it is to read at times...

Donnie opened his eyes as Sarah stirred beside him. They had slept through the night and into the next day. Slowly her eyes opened and he smiled. Those deep chocolate orbs that stared back at him were overflowing with love. Inside he could feel it flow over him like warm honey, deep and soothing. He stroked her cheek, his own love surging and pulsing through the bond. He bent his head to kiss her and new emotion burned through them.

Desire and need battled for dominance. Donnie moved aside the t-shirt and bra with a practiced hand, grasping a pert breast and making his mate moan into his mouth. He released her lips to remove the offending clothing all together. She shivered as his mouth now captured the breast, sucking it in to his large mouth and teasing the nipple. She grasped at his shoulders as he pulled off her jeans and panties in one swift movement.

Now she was as bare as he. His mouth left a blazing stream of flesh as it moved lower on her body. Her arousal smelt so good. It had become a scent he craved over the years and even now it drove his primal mind mad with desire. His large tongue darted out to taste the juices that were already seeping from her. She was ready for him. She wanted him, craved him as much as he wanted her. His mate writhed beneath him, clutching at the sheets.

“Donnie…” She pleaded, sweat dripping from her brow. Her voice mixed with her scent was nearly too much to handle. He growled possessively. Sitting back, he rubbed his length against her damp opening. She pulled at his muscular arms, her dark eyes shimmering with the passion that blazed through their bond. “I need you.”

He was undone as he thrust inside. A groan left him as her welcoming warmth wrapped around him, her walls tightening and drawing him in. How long had been…? A week, a day, an hour. It didn’t matter. Every time it was the same, emotions and bodies acting as one. Rolling and cresting against one another, like flying yet being solidly grounded by the creature beneath him. Her arms came up to wrap around his neck and pull him into a heated kiss. His arms wrapped tightly around her pulling her small frame snug against his. He released her lips to nip her earlobe. “I missed you.”

“Me too.” Her warm breath danced across his skin followed by her lips. The pain of their separation echoed through the bond making him growl again and pull her even tighter against him. He’d never let a thing like that happen again! She panted as his rhythm increased. Her small hands clutched at him, needing more of him. “Don’t leave me again.”

He clenched his eyes closed, burying his nose in her hair. “Never. Never again.” His body ground against hers, trying to get deeper. She moaned and he rose up to watch her thrust her chin into the air. Her body trembled as her walls tightened around him. He panted as he quickened his pace. The white hot fire of his release surrounded them, his seed slipping into the all too familiar surroundings of her womb.

She held onto him, placing kisses along his shoulder and neck as his member pulsed inside her, making her walls twitch. He rolled to the side, keeping her legs wrapped around him. His hand pressed the square of her back. Right here was where she belonged and right here was where she was going to stay. Sarah provided no protest as she curled as deep as she could into Donnie. Here is where he belonged in her arms and here is where he was going to stay.


End file.
